


Music heals the heart; Silence eats him away

by BornToShipFireShips, Insertsomethingwittyhere, Tenebris131



Series: The music of silence series - Viktuuri [1]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Child! Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Famous! Viktor, M/M, Music AU, The AU no one asked for, angst and more angst someone stop us please, nursery teacher! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToShipFireShips/pseuds/BornToShipFireShips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris131/pseuds/Tenebris131
Summary: CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD Y'ALLViktor, a Lone father with his 4 year old son Yurio find happiness with the Nursery teacher Yuuri, but there seems to be a dark cloud hanging over Yuuri, a cloud that swallows all the happiness the male has ever felt. Will Viktor be able to protect him and will Yurio be able to hold everyone together?





	1. To find a nanny

Yuuri Katsuki turns the key to the nursery entering and turning on the lights. It felt too early to be at work, but in truth Yuuri didn't mind since he got to speak with Viktor. Viktor, the man who had to drop his son off early to avoid the press; the man who made these feelings arise within Yuuri, feelings he didn't know the name of. Sighing Yuuri took off his winter coat and shoes, leaving him in a blue long sleeve top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Yuuri then began completing his morning routine of turning on all the lights and making sure that the days activities were planned and set up. When that was over Yuuri looked at the clock wistfully, wondering if Viktor would be early today. They would usually end up talking for a little bit, their conversations always made him smile.  
  
As if reading Yuuri's mind Viktor Nikiforov waltzed through the door, black scarf loose around his neck, trench coat slightly damp from the rain and a mouth mask covering half of his face, but Yuuri could still see the smile and that's all that mattered to Viktor as he sauntered in, eyeing up Yuuri's slight figure. Viktor shifted Yurio who clutched at his coat but when Viktor whispered to the still sleepy child he shifted and wriggled in excitement to get to Yuuri. Viktor let out a small huff of a laugh and released the over eager child who then proceeded to launch himself at Yuuri's legs for a hug.  
  
"Thank you Yuuri, you have no idea how much this helps me!" Viktor spoke kindly his voice jolly although laced with tiredness. Yuuri looked down at the small child and picking him up. Yurio instinctively wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck, snuggling into his shoulder. Yuuri blushed looking up at victor. "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to be able to help. How are you Viktor?" Viktor gave his award-winning smile back, hear a flutter in his chest as he replied:  
"Overworked as usual but the sight of you and my Kitti is enough to revive me!" Yuuri Blushes and giggles, hiding his face in Yurio's hood.  
  
"It's not good to be overworked." Yuuri looks up and takes in Viktor's breath-taking appearance. Yuuri once more confused about his emotions and thoughts.On the other hand, Viktor took in the sight of Yurio hugging Yuuri's neck in a death vice grip. Sighing, he wished that Yurio was as well behaved as he was here at home with the babysitters, he was on his 9th one just this week most calling up after an hour saying they had found another to take their place, and when Viktor did reprimand him the child would just reply with a 'he's not Yuuri' and a pout. Therefore, he had to find out just who this Yuuri was. And God was he glad he did.  
  
"I hope he'll be fine... I don't think I have any more babysitters... maybe I'll ask my manager if he can see about something?" Viktor sighed before focusing ice blue eyes on Yuuri.  
"Unless you Yuuri could look after him?" Viktor rushed forward and clutched Yuuri's hands. Yuuri blushes at Viktor's touch, smiling.  
"Of course, anytime, I love Yurio. He's always such a sweetheart." Yuuri looked curiously at Viktor then down at Yurio.  
"Um Viktor just wondering, why are you having trouble finding a babysitter?" Yuuri blushes harder, just starring at their hands while looking in Viktor's eyes. Yurio becomes more awake starting playing with the tags on Yuuri's hoodie as usual.  
  
Viktor chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well my little porosenok it seems that every single sitter seems to... err how to say it? 'get on Yuri's nerves' and they all quit after an hour at the least. It leaves me in quite a predicament, a studio is no place for a young child." Viktor laugh's it off and places his hands in his coat to stop himself grabbing Yuuris hands which are currently wrapped around Yurio. Yuuri smiles.  
"I don't understand. Why does he not like them? He always seems fine around me. Anyway, its still very early so why don't we go and sit in the kitchen. I could make you a quick drink and something to eat as I'm sure you haven't this eaten this morning or even plan to." Yuuri smiles gently at Viktor.  
  
"That would be divine!" Viktor sing songs happily clapping his hands together and following Yuuri into the kitchen with Yuri still in Yuuri's arms. Viktor felt a warmth in his chest that left his whole body feeling warm and tingly as he took in the sight and soaked in the colours and smells.  
  
"Well, it seems to be their cooking and so on, he's quite fussy," Viktor paused and yawned " but he'll eat my cooking, it's all Russian dishes though, but he does eat other things. I have no idea what they do to it but he won't touch it and he just pouts and sits in silence, or throws a tantrum, but when I'm home? Little angel." Viktor trailed off a laugh hanging on his lips.  
  
"He is a complete angel when he is here too, usually just cuddles up to me and falls asleep until the afternoon. He completely ignores what he is meant to do but he doesn't cause any harm so we let it slide." Yuuri moves around the kitchen gracefully, managing to make the pancake batter while holding a sleeping Yurio in his arms.  
"So, Viktor want to try and flip a pancake?" Yuri says turning around to see Viktor staring at him and couldn't help but blush. Viktor smiled at the blush gracing Yuuri's cheeks knowing he caused it and stepped up to accept the challenge.  
"Now I'm no Jamie Oliver you hear but Ill give it a shot?" Viktor joked as he took the pan from Yuuri to try and flip it. Viktor held his breath concentrating solely on the pancake only to hear Yurio clapping and with a delighted 'higher' and Yuuri with a soft smile. Viktor gave a toothy grin and once again focused on the pancake as he flipped it, this time almost losing it. Both Yuuri and the now awake Yurio dissolve into giggles at the concentration shown by Viktor. Yuuri looks at the giggling child and smiled, starting to play with Yurio's outstretched hand.  
"Now, if you could place the pancake on the plate before it falls. Then if you want you could have another go, both kitti and I are fine with it since we found your first attempt adorable." Yuri's face goes red.  
"I'm sorry, I just called you adorable, not that you're not but um...." Viktor laughed a hearty sound full of mirth.  
"It's fine little Porosenok, I'm glad to make both of you laugh so much, I missed things like this so much" Viktor laughs a sad taint to his icy eyes.  
"But on a happier note shall we continue? So, little Kitti what do you want on top? Cream? Syrup? hmmm?" Viktor came closer and nosed Yuri on the stomach with his cold nose. Yuri squealed at the icy touch, wiggling in Yuuri's arms. Viktor straitened and came face to face with Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't contain his smile at Viktor being so relaxed. When Viktor's laugh reached his ears, he couldn't help but want to hear it again.  
"Vik, I usually give Yurio golden syrup." Yuuri wants so much to just lean forward so that their lips would touch but he didn't have the courage. Instead he looked close at the beautiful eyes in front of him.  
Viktor smiled, hiding his slight disappointment at having to part, but stood to his full height and continued making and serving up the pancakes as Yuuri set up the table, Yurio still clutching to him as Yuuri balanced him on his hip, juggling the child and cutlery. Viktor smiled softly at the sight before joining him at the table.  
"So Yuuri about that baby siting job, would you be able to move in? I often get called out on the fly, so normally have a care taker or sitter live with me due to my hectic schedule. Viktor tilted his head, his silver hair moving with his actions as he waited for Yuuri's response. Yuuri looks up from setting the table.  
"Seriously? I mean of course any way I can help I will. I just don't want to be a burden on your busy schedule." Yuuri sits down across from Viktor, smiling at him.   
"I will on one condition.... I get to cook for you every now and then. I make a pretty good katsudon."  
  
Yuuri starts cutting up Yurio's food and feeding him like he usually does causing Yurio to giggle and attempt to get closer than he already is to Yuuri. Viktor stares, his chin resting on his left hand as his right is poised with the fork halfway to his mouth, a slice of pancake hanging off the fork. So, this was what peace and contentment felt like Viktor mused, eyes glittering with emotion. Yuuri starts giggling with Yurio, without realising speaks aloud.  
"I wonder why he calls you kitti?" Yuuri smiles fondly at Yurio causing the little one to smile back and clap his hands.  
"Hey, Vik um were you serious about me moving in to look after Yurio?" Viktor blinked and swallowed his mouthful of pancake.  
  
"Yes, of course." Viktor smiles again and reaches over and brushes back Yuri's hair making the child squirm in his seat next to Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri looked up at the clock and pouted.  
"Um Vik, I think you need to go to work now, it's 6:30. But message me with details and if you need someone to babysit." Yuuri gets up and jots down his personal cell number.  
"Here, you go." Then hands Viktor the paper.  
"You can move in any time, the sooner the better!" Viktor laughs softly, but the comfortable silence doesn't last long before a harsh beeping sound pierces through their bubble of happiness. Viktor looks at his phone.  
"It's my manager, I'll have to go." Viktor shoves the rest of the Pancake in his mouth before standing up and putting the dishes away, he pats Yuri on the head making the child look up to him with a pout on his pancake smeared face, Viktor lets out a small chuckle and pushes his hair back and kisses his forehead, before pulling his mask over his mouth and walking out of the nursery and into a fancy car waiting for him.


	2. Texts, texts and more texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much texting

Yuuri sighs at Viktor leaving, mainly because he looked so good doing it but it hurt Yuuri to watch. After Viktor left Yuuri quickly cleaned and set up for the day. "Well then kitti, let's get you cleaned up!" Gently Yuuri picked up the child who instantly snuggled into his chest. The movement made Yuuri never want to let go of the adorable tyke. After cleaning Yurio's face and then changing his syrup covered clothes Yuuri placed him in the play area. As the clock turned to 7 parents started dropping off kids for the day. Yuuri thought hopefully that he would be able to keep his mind off of Viktor long enough to stop the children from destroying the place.  
  
Meanwhile, hours pass and Viktor couldn't get Yuuri's laugh out of his head or the way he acted with Yurio. Viktor glanced down at his phone, by now it would be Yuuri's break. He hoped. Viktor swallowed and looked up at his Manager who was taking as many selfies as humanely possible. Viktor focused back on his phone and started texting.  
  
To Porosenok  
  
Hey! You on break?  
  
From Viktor  
  
Viktor waited for a reply anxiously bouncing his knee. As the kids rushed outside for break, Yuuri was left to clean up the mess and prepare for the next lesson. How the children made so much mess he didn't know how but he wasn't bothered if they had fun. As he is tidying up the Lego his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text from Viktor! Yuuri blushed as soon as he saw it, smiling at the message, carefully sending a reply.  
  
To Airashī  
  
Yep, I'm just tidying after the monsters! How's recording going?  
P.S Your kitti won't leave my side!  
  
From Yuuri  
  
Yuuri hits send and starts setting up the paint for the afternoons finger painting lesson, making sure to put down some sort of protection on the carpet. Viktor's Phone lets out the ringtone recording of Yuri's little annoyed baby voice of 'Paaapa' Viktor takes out and reads the text from Yuri. A gentile smile softens his features as he texts back a reply.  
  
To Porosenok  
  
Aww! Give Kitti a big kiss from Papa. Recording's a bit behind schedule, my manager Phichit is chewing my ear off! DX. You wouldn't mind babysitting for me tonight as I can't make it, would you?  
  
From Viktor  
  
Viktor hits send and continues to half listen to Phichit tell him off for not listening and not actually doing what he was meant to be doing today. He couldn't help it if he couldn't keep his mind off Yuuri. At the nursery, the art lesson was well underway meaning that a paint fight was imminent but Yuuri's face lights up with a smile when his phone alert rings from his pocket. Yuuri quickly replied while keeping an eye out for paint flying around.  
  
To Airashī  
  
Of course, do you want me to babysit at yours or mine? Aw, I hope Phichit isn't too hard on you. I mean everyone needs to slow down some times.  
  
From Yuuri  
  
Smiling brightly, Yuuri crouches down to wear Yurio is pulling on his trouser, he bends down picking him up to look at the painting, it's of two men and a small child. Viktor was just about to go back into the recording when his ringtone sounded again. Phichit eyed him slightly disapproving. Viktor smiled and gave him the peace sign as he quickly replied.  
  
To Porosenok  
  
I'll get Phichit to drop a set of spare keys to you, I don't think I'll be back till late at night maybe after Kitti's bed time TT^TT we have a spare room with a mattress in if you are too tired to go home.  
  
From Viktor  
  
Viktor hit send and walked back into the booth to continue, and after this he had a photoshoot and a late-night talk show. He sighed. It was going to be a long day, and probably a long night. On the other hand for Yuuri the paint war had just finished and the kids were finally clean when Viktor's reply came though. Staying at his. Well at least Yuuri could make him something to eat when he gets in to thank him. At that moment, the whistle blew and he couldn't reply as it was story time.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much texting, many sorry's.


	3. Yuri is salty and Yuuri can play the piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIANO and angst

Yurio glared at the other Children, this was his Yuuri, the one who made pancakes for him and his Papa. Yuri pulled at Yuuri's leg and pouted making grabby hands at Yuuri. The raven-haired man smiled and ruffled the child's hair before picking him up. Yurio nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri's Shoulder and clung to him like a koala, but the other children were also needy, not allowing Yurio to spend as much of his time as he would have liked with Yuuri.

He wished Yuuri could go home with him, it was lonely, the baby sitters hated him and ignored him and he hardly ever saw his Papa, the person he saw most was Yuuri, but he still missed his Papa and wished they could be one big happy family. Yurio looked around at the colourful walls decorated with children's colouring and crudely drawn pictures that would make any parents heart melt. Yuri analysed the other children around him, Minami was loud and annoying and the other children were almost as bad the only one he really got on with was Otabeck, but he was off ill today. Yurio sulked. He sat on the table as he waited for his Papa to come pick him up, or some stranger, but to his surprise and delight as soon as Yuuri was done with locking up and changing out of the apron he took Yurio's smaller hand in his and walked out with him.

"Today, I'll be looking after you." Yuuri's voice was warm and made the younger Yuri feel safe and protected. It was dark outside as winter was pulling in and the sky was overcast with heavy clouds that began to spew snow as they both walked to Yurio's and Viktor's apartment.

Using the key that Phichit had dropped off earlier, both Yuuri and Yurio enter the beautiful apartment. Yuuri was astounded by the warm and cozy feel from the house. After removing their shoes and coats, Yuuri placed Yurio down for a quick nap while he went exploring and sorted out food for dinner. While looking around Yuuri notices the black grand piano, it looks majestic and Yuuri's hands inched to play it. But he walked away to the kitchen, starting to make some katsudon.

After the food is all prepared Yuuri fetched a now awake Yurio and started playing with him, mostly making Lego buildings and drawing a few pictures. Most of Yurio's pictures were of two males holding hands with a small boy, almost identical same as his painting earlier. Yurio looked at the laughing Yuuri. He then looked at the Piano, it had a small layer of dust, never being touched after the death of his mother. He had a vague recollection of her, long flowing hair, and warm chocolate eyes, the same as Yuuri's, delicate hands that were soft and not callused like his Papa's. Hands that when they held him made him feel safe. Like Yuuri's. Yurio sniffed feeling the tears coming on, but he didn't want to be weak in front of Yuuri, he wanted to be a strong big boy that Yuuri would be proud of. A big boy that could make his Papa and Yuuri happy. He wasn't lonely, even when those strangers came into the house or stayed in the spare room, they didn't care, so Yurio didn't care for them... but, but Yuuri was different, he cared for him and his Papa and not just because of his Papa's fame or job.  
  
Yurio didn't want to lose Yuuri like he had lost his mother and almost lost his Papa as he drank himself away or never slept. Yurio was scared. Yuuri notices the tears forming in Yurio's eyes and picked up Yurio trying to soothe him.  
"Shh, shhhh it's okay baby. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay." Yuuri had watched Yurio staring at the piano and found himself walking over there and sitting down.  
  
Opening the lid of the keys gently as not to damage it, Yuuri places Yurio on the seat next to him and starts playing a lullaby he learned as a kid. One that his mother had taught him before she had passed away. Yuuri moved from song to song feeling peaceful and happy at the piano. Better than he had felt in a very long time, his hands fumbled over a few notes remembering for a moment why he stopped playing but it seemed to be calming Yurio and that was all that mattered. After a while Yuuri's stomach rumbled, so getting up and picking up Yurio he placing him at the table and started getting the food. After Yuuri fed both Yurio and himself, he took the sleepy child back to the piano and started playing again. This time Yuuri was more at home playing random pieces from Mozart to lullabies. This time he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling and the pianos tones.  
  
Yurio sat lulled at the harmonious sound, the piano was slightly out of tune but it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard and Yuuri hummed softly under his breath. It was warm. It was brighter. Is this what true happiness feels like? If it was he never wanted Yuuri to go he wanted him to move in and make him and his Papa happy as well, he wanted his Papa to be as happy as he was this morning with Yuuri all the time. Yurio felt his eyes lull before he remembered that his Papa would be on T.V.  
"PAPA!" Yurio scrambled down from the Piano stool and turned on the T.V finding the right channel and plopping himself right in front of the T.V.  
  
Yurio jumping up startled Yuuri out of his piano playing induced daze and he too got up and went to join Yurio, however he closed the lid on the piano - Making a mental note to tune it later. Yuuri sat down on the sofa in front of the TV just as Viktor comes on the screen. He smiles as Yurio cuddles into his side. Viktor's voice making him smile and wish he was here.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya diggin' this?!?!?


	4. Viktor has a late night talk show to do, he doesn't like it much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title sums it up i s'pose

Viktor huffed plastering a smile on his face. This woman was as annoying as her voice sounded. And she smelled heavily of perfume. Viktor saw the camera man count down. 3...2...1... live.  
  
"Tonight, we have a very special guest the ice prince of the musical industry - Viktor Nikiforov!" The presenter prattled off on introducing him and giving a run up on his achievements from this year. He wondered what his Porosenok and little Kitti were up to. Hoping that they were watching him right now but also wishing he could be with them.  
  
"So, we have a few questions we'd like to ask you" Viktor tilted his head and smirked making the woman blush her cheeks lightening up. She coughed into her fist and continued as she pulled out a question card.   
"Okay first question: What is do you do to pass the time?" Viktor pondered this and smiled an award-winning smile at the camera before answering.  
  
"Hmm, well It really depends, when I still lived in Russia I would Ice skate, but it's quite warm where I live so I sometimes take my son swimming." He rested this elbow on the red chair and placed his chin in his open palm, a softer smile on his face as he recalled those times. The lady laughed, the sound already getting on Viktor's nerves.  
  
"You must have such fun being able to relax at the end of the day, you mentioned your son which leads us onto our next question, what is your son like?" Viktor blinked thinking back to Yurio and the babysitters causing him to laugh quite loudly - much to Phichit amusement - Viktor gathered himself together and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.  
"A little energichnyy, but aren't all children? Yurio is amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better son." The woman, not a Russian speaker merely laughed and moved on.  
  
Viktor listened to the next few questions, finding some to be a little ridiculous and all of them more than a bit tedious. They always asked the same questions, although they were yet to ask about his love life but he knew it was coming. Just thinking about Yuuri even if they weren't together yet made him smile.  
"Now for the final question of the night..." The woman trailed off a smile as she left the audience with baited breath. Viktor knew what was coming, of course they would try and catch him off guard but he was smarter than a lot of people thought.  
  
"Do you have a lover or are you interested in anyone?" Viktor blinked a few times acting surprised as if they caught him unaware then smiled into his hand.  
  
He could have some fun with this.  
  
"Well, I have no lover but I am interested in someone." Viktor glanced at the camera from the corner of his eyes his mouth half hidden by the palm of his hand. The woman sat at the edge of her seat leaning closer to Viktor.  
"Oh, do tell us more!" She said looking through her thick lashes at Viktor. Viktor took his hand away from his mouth and just smiled, eyes crinkling.  
  
"Now that's for only me to know!" Viktor exclaimed, trying to suppress his laughter but failing.  
  
Yuuri sat watching Viktor, loving the way he talked with ease to the camera and managed to not get annoyed at the stupid questions. Yuuri knew if the situation were reversed he would have no clue what to say. Yurio beside him laughed and smiled at the TV staring intently at his father not noticing that Yuuri was starring as well, He couldn't help it. Viktor always drew his eyes no matter where he stood in a room or how many people were in it. It was late when the interview was ending and the last question threw him. Viktor was interested in someone. Yuuri felt jealous not quite understanding why he felt the green-eyed monster flaring up, it confused him to say the east, first the unexplained feelings that left him giddy and wanting Viktor. Now he was getting jealous - well at least he can identify that emotion.  
  
Yurio beside him was snuggled on his lap and looked as if he was about to fall asleep so Yuuri picked him up gently, humming a lullaby while walking to the child's room. Once Yuuri had tucked him in and made sure Yurio was fast asleep he went to the kitchen to make sure everything was tidy. The open floor plan of the room allowing his eyes to be drawn in by the piano once more. Once he was finished Yuuri walked back to the piano dusting the top and opening it so he could tune the strings correctly. Afterwards he sat down and started to play.  



	5. Yuri(o) is too precious, god bless this cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too cute I canna deal wi'h it
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________________

It was late at night when Viktor returned home, he was about to call out when a soft tune danced around his house and quietened him. Viktor walked in undoing his coat as he came closer to the living room where the Piano was set in the corner next to a set of French doors that led onto a terrace. Yuuri looked unearthly, like an angel. Viktor's breath caught in his throat as he watched Yuuri's slender fingers tickle the black and white keys of the piano making it sing. Viktor coughed into his fist to grab his angels attention, sad to break such a hypnotizing sight. Yuuri broke out of his concentration upon hearing a cough on the other side of the room. Looking up he saw Viktor standing there, shocked he jumped up from the piano.  
  
"I'm sorry Viktor, I just couldn't help myself. The piano is very beautiful. Err." Yuuri looks down at his feet blushing at his ramblings.  
  
Viktor gives a deep chuckle as he leans up against the door.  
"How was Yurio?" He asks pushing himself off from the door and making his way to Yuuri. He stands just to the side of the piano staring at the piano, such sadness in his clear eyes crashing and rolling like an ocean as he laid a hand on top at it. Yuuri smiles brightly at Viktor being a blush to the Russians cheeks.  
  
"Yurio was an angel, he got a little upset earlier but I calmed him down, played some piano to him which seemed to work. He ate his dinner, I think he really liked the katsudon I made. Oh, and he was very excited to see you on TV." Viktor laughed noticing the time had passed midnight and motioned for Yuuri to follow him.  
"I'll show you the spare room" He led Yuuri back to the front door area where he had slid off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack before motioning Yuuri up the stairs opposite to the door. They reached the landing, all cream carpets, and silver walls. Viktor motioned to lone door on the left side of the hallway.  
  
"That's my room" He then moved towards the three doors on the right side of the corridor; one opposite his and two in the middle.  
  
"The one on the left is the bath room and you know which ones Yurio's." Viktor smiled, his eyes crinkling in mirth. Viktor then led him to the door opposite his bedroom and opened the door, peeking his head in to make sure everything was in order. He turned to Yuuri who was stood right behind him. You can sleep in here, there are some guest pajamas in the draws. He smiled softly at Yuuri.  
"Well I'll see you later then." With a last signature wink from Viktor, he went to his room opposite. Yuuri and turned to go to his room, only looking back once at Viktor's now closed door.  
  
Once inside the bedroom, all Yuuri could think about was Viktor's laugh. He quickly got changed noticing the time and knowing he had to go to work technically today. Yuuri got into bed wearing a pair of pj bottoms Viktor had in the draws. Quickly after his head hitting the pillow did he fall into a peaceful sleep. Viktor went to bed with a smile on his face, but when Yurio jumped on him in the early hours of the morning (more like an hour after Viktor got in bed) muttering slightly panicking about 'scary thing under his bed'. He frowned and decided that he shouldn't have let Yurio watch any of Georgi's music video's.  
  
A couple of hours later Yuuris alarm on his phone went off startling the light sleeper. After turning it off quickly Yuuri looked around him, momentarily confused about where he is. Looking at his phone he let out a sigh at having to get up since the bed was so comfortable and his dream so amazing. Yuuri went to go to the bathroom to shower, change and get ready for the day but realised that he didn't have any clothes to change into. He would have worn yesterday's but they were covered in dry paint from the kids so not ideal.  
  
Yuuri, forgetting that he was shirtless, ventured out of the guest room and across the hallway to the room Viktor had pointed out as his. He knocked gently, gaining only snoring as a response. Pushing open the slightly ajar door Yuuri came face to face with an adorable sight. Yurio was lying on Viktor's chest like a star fish, one of Viktor's hands resting on Yurio's back as if he fell asleep comforting the small child. Yuuri blushes deeply when he realised that Viktor was shirtless and he had to look away so he didn't stare at Viktor's abs. Reaching the bed Yuuri crouched down next to Viktor and gently shook his shoulder. Slowly Viktor's eyes opened and Viktor turned his head to look at him. the sight was so breath-taking that Yuuri couldn't speak.  
  
Viktor mumbled, he had spent most the night comforting Yurio, then getting crushed and throttled before he drifted into a deep sleep. He still loved him though and he would miss this when Yurio would grow up and decide he was too old for Papa's hugs. Then Viktor took in Yuuri's face so close to his and Yuuri's state of undress. Viktor swallowed and tried to hide his blush but couldn't move. Viktor swallowed and licked his lips.  
"Yes Yuuri?" Viktor whispered. Yuuri blushes getting embarrassed, he turns his head to hide it.  
"I was um...could I borrow some clothes? I don't have any spare ones." Yuuri takes in the small child on Viktor's chest and stopped himself from awing aloud. Yuuri stands up slightly.  
  
"Want me to move Mr sleepy head here? Reaches out and gently tousles Yurio's hair, smiling. Viktor hums and shakes his head.  
"He hardly slept last night, best let him sleep a bit more, but I'll direct you to one of my draws." Viktor mumbled, a low rumble in his chest.  
  
Yuuri nods waiting for instruction just starting at Viktor's abs unconsciously. Viktor laughs and motions with his hand that had been laying on Yurio's back rubbing small circles on it.  
"You see that chest of doors over there? To the left of my bed? The middle-left draw has shirts in it. The bottom right one has jeans." Viktor motions at a wooden chest of draws. It looked like mahogany. Yuuri pulled his eyes away from Viktor and walked over to the chest of draws grabbing what he needed.  
"Thanks Viktor." Yuuri walked out the room blushing for some reason. Once outside the room, he closed the door carefully and goes and gets ready in the bathroom. After having a shower and dressing in Viktor's clothes which fit surprisingly well, the black short sleeved top a little tighter than usual showing the fact Yuuri worked out from time to time and the jeans just a little long. Before leaving the bathroom Yuuri tried to fix his bedhead putting it into the correct parting. Tapping his fingers on his upper thigh he made his way to the kitchen, smiling Yuuri started making a full English breakfast to treat Viktor and Yurio. Soon the smell of bacon was in the air as well as was the sizzle of sausages.  



	6. Fluff, fluff and a suden cliffhanger - your welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhhhh wat's gonna happen ooohhhhh nuuuuuu~

Viktor smiled and laughed slightly, out of all the clothes Yuuri could have picked, he'd picked the ones that Viktor had worn in his late teens before he had his growth spurt where he filled out and grew to 5'11. Viktor hummed and rubbed Yurio's back as the 4-year-old started to shift around and mumble in his sleep. Viktor relented when he heard Yuuri shifting around in the Kitchen and the enticing smell of what he presumed to be bacon wafted up the stairs.  
  
Viktor could get used to having someone around who knew how to cook. He sat up, Yurio still clinging to him like a star fish as he pushed off the covers and shifted so that he could carry Yurio to his room to dress the child before he would start to wake up from all the jostling. Yurio asleep was a lot easier to dress than the usual awake and very grumpy Yurio. After getting Yurio dressed the still drowsy child reached towards Viktor to be picked up, Viktor being a softie picked him up and walked down into the kitchen still just his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Hey Yuuri! Whats for breakfast~?" Viktor asked hefting up Yurio who had started to fall back to sleep. Yuuri had just finished plating up the food when he heard Viktor's voice. He looked up to see a very sleepy Yurio and a very shirtless Viktor.  
  
Yuuri blushed looking down at the food.  
"Hey, Vik. I thought that I would make some breakfast for you guys. It's a traditional English breakfast." Yuuri looked up and smiled at Viktor, happy about his cooking.  
"Um Viktor...never mind." Yuuri placed the dish on place-mats in front of the Viktor's seat. Viktor quirked a brow. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair and gently bounced his leg up and down looking down at his honey infused coffee.  
  
"No please Yuuri don't feel like you have to hold back." Viktor tried to sooth, Yurio now a bit more awake due to the smell of breakfast.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed looking after Yurio last night, it was really fun. You wouldn't think so after looking after kids all day but at work it isn't relaxed. You must know where each child is each second and have some way to keep them entertained. So, if you need me to babysit again, then I will anytime." Yuuri smiled brightly at Viktor, his eyes shining.  
  
"I also haven't played the piano in quite a while, so that was fun. We have one at work but I didn't want to play after...that doesn't matter. I'm rambling." Yuuri sits down and starts eating the food to avoid embarrassing himself.  
  
Viktor hums, a curious look on his face. Yurio wiggles in his arms now fully awake and hungry so Viktor places him in his chair before pushing it in so Yurio was close to the table, therefore closer to his plate of food. Viktor sat next to Yurio who was opposite to Yuuri to keep an eye on the 4-year-old.  
"I could never get bored of what you say." Viktor smiles as he cuts up Yurio's dinner, before turning to his own and shovelling it into his mouth as he eyed up the clock on the wall behind Yuuri's head.  
  
"I'm sure you would besides most of what I talk about is the kids at school. Thanks for the clothing, to be honest I'm surprised they fit with you being taller than me." Yuuri's phone started to ring so he excused himself and went to the hallway to answer it. Viktor could hear Yuuri tapping his foot in the hallway noticing that he always did that when nervous. After the phone call ended, Yuuri abruptly left saying there was a problem at work. The phone call upset Yuuri to the point where tears streamed down his face as he walked to the nursery. His breathing grew heavy as a panic attack over-took him. Quickly he opened the door to his work place as he closed it behind him, he slid down it and started sobbing. There were a couple of hours before kids would be dropped off so he just lay on the floor crying.  



	7. Triggers everywhere, lots of angst, and Yuuri needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screaming*
> 
> Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Panic attacks and Mentions of Violence
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viktor watched Yuuri leave, he was worried. Viktor hurried Yurio who had stopped eating to watch Yuuri leave quickly. Viktor ushered Yurio into the bathroom to brush his teeth while he took a quick shower and got dressed. While in the shower Viktor couldn't stop the memories from flooding back. The worry on Yuuri's face brought back memories of his late wife. Just before she had died. Viktor paused, he couldn't keep being hung up on her. He chuckled comparing Yuuri to his late wife, what was wrong with him? Viktor hurriedly dressed himself in a grey woollen shirt and tight skinny jeans before he whisked Yurio down the stairs and put on his warm blue coat and his little scarf with the tiger prints, before putting on his black trench coat - one you would see businessmen in - and loosely put on a black scarf before toeing on his black shoes and grabbing Yurio's little tiger print trainers and running out the door after Yuuri.  
  
Viktor arrived at the nursery out of breath and flushed. Yurio wiggled trying to get down.  
"Yuuri." Yurio wiggled and tried to get down.  
  
"Yurio you are Papas big boy? Right? Can you wait in the lobby for Papa and Yuuri?" Viktor had put the child down and held his shoulders in his big hands and looked the little boy in his green eyes. Yurio pouted and repeated 'Yuuri', Viktor frowned and tied again, but was interrupted by Yurio again. Viktor found himself losing his patients quickly.  
  
"Dammit Yuri Nikiforov do as I ask; do you understand me?" Viktor shook Yurio who had gone silent. The silence between the two stretched on as Viktor realised with horror that he had snapped at Yurio. Like he had snapped at his wife on that night.  
"Yurio-" Yurio ripped himself from Viktor's grasp eyes glistening with unshed tears, Viktor reached out his blue eyes glistening with regret. Yurio stepped back and stood sullenly in the lobby. Viktor tried again.  
  
"Yurio I-" Viktor stumbled over his words.  
"It's fine Papa." Yurio stayed and looked at the carpeted ground. Viktor let his out stretched hand fall and his normally smiling mouth drew into a thin line. Viktor stood up and went to ruffle Yurio's hair when Yurio flinched. Viktor drew back a flash of hurt flittering through his eyes. He took a breath and went to find Yuuri, pulling back on his mask to make it look like everything was all right.  
  
Yuuri lay on the floor, his breathing harsher than before. He felt as if his world was crumbling down, he kept trying to grab onto something solid but as his fingers grazed the surface it would dissolve into nothing. Leaving him falling further and further down this dark rabbit hole.  
  
It was like clarity struck him as he could hear a familiar voice outside the door. His sobs grew louder as his heart tore into pieces. All Yuuri wanted was someone to tell him it would be all right, that nobody would hurt him every again. Yuuri was exhausted from the running and the panic attack that was making his breathing harder and harder. Yuuri breathed out a mumbled cry for help. His voice sounded weak and small as if a single movement would destroy it. "Viktor." Yuuri's sobs grew quieter as if the young adult had lost the strength to cry.  
"Please, Viktor. Help me."  
  
Viktor heard a mumbled word, Yuuri's voice. It had sounded like his name but he couldn't be sure. Viktor rushed into the room he heard Yuuri calling from.  
"YUURI?! Yuuri!" Viktor saw the huddled vision of Yuuri in the dark.  
"What's wrong?" Viktor asked trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. Yuuri still having trouble breathing struggled to speak only managing a couple of words.  
"Released....prison.... threat...... terrified." He looked up at Viktor, tears now forming silent tracks down his face. Yuuri could hear Yurio's feet shuffling on the floor. All he wanted was to be held and told everything was all right. That he was safe but as he opened his mouth, nothing came out.  
  
Viktor blinked puzzled.  
"It'll be fine. I didn't really understand what you mean, but I won't let them hurt you. So, take a deep breath and tell me again." Viktor held Yuuri's hands and rubbed the back of Yuuri's knuckles, blue eyes calm and still as he starred into the wavering brown doe eyes of Yuuri. When Viktor's hands touched Yuuri's, he felt instantly calmer. He took several deep breathes to calm himself, gently running his hand through his hair again.  
  
"A couple of years ago, something happened and I ended up being the key witness that put someone in prison. He got let out yesterday. During his trial, he made it very clear if he ever got out that he would finish what he started." At this Yuuri looked down at his hands, his leg bobbing up and down trying to calm himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you. I just didn't want you to see me like that." Yuuri unconsciously started playing with Viktor's hands rubbing circles and shapes with his left and entwining his right with Viktor's left. Viktor sighed, for once lost for words.  
"Can I ask what he did?" Viktor asked in a low voice wary of where Yurio was standing, his eyes flitting over to where he could hear Yurio shuffling.  
  
Yuuri took a quick intake of breath. He pulled Viktor close and whispered in ear afraid to say it too loud.  
"He abducted my best friend and my little sister threatened to kill them both. My best friend committed suicide a year after the trial. My little sister didn't survive in the first place. " He wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck softly crying but feeling safer around Viktor. Yuuri sighed into Viktor's shoulder, taking a deep breath he continued.  
  
"Viktor, there is more to the story. but I just it's difficult to talk about. My best-friend was walking home and I wasn't so my friend told me that he would walk her home. only they didn't make it home. This guy who I don't know seemed to be obsessed with Albert fish, he wanted to emulate him so he took many children - he would fixate on one, then who ever got in his way would suffer. He sent pictures and a letter to my family home, it devastated my family. I went to find them. I felt so guilty that it happened, I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't. Eventually I found them."  
  
Viktor gulped waiting for Yuuri to continue, not wanting to interrupt in fear that Yuuri would stop.  
  
"But it was a horrible sight, there were so many graves and the man who took my little sister, he was barely 16 years old. He was deemed insane so that's why he is out now since he was put into a psych prison since he turned 18 and stupid laws mean that at 18 he had to be re-trialed. Since the only real proof was me and my best-friend and since I only found him there abet in the act but still it isn't as much as my best-friends testimony did. I was the nail in the coffin but he was the one who helped build it. With him gone, due to his suicide, his testimony became invalid because of his questionable mental state. So, when re-tried, he got out. It also didn't help that there was no DNA evidence on the bodies or anything. I found them like I said but when I did he was burying my little sister, there was s...so...so much... I can't, I just." Yuuri chocked up and started silently crying on his shoulder again. Viktor rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri's back, cooing softly.  
  
"It'll be okay, I'll keep you safe." Viktor pulled Yuuri out from his shoulder and took his chin between this thumb and pointer finger, bringing Yuuri's face close to his.  
"I won't let him hurt you." Viktor smiled eyes soft as he looked deep into Yuuri's swirling and wavering brown eyes.  



	8. Viktor skips out on work and chills at the nursery with Yuri(o) and Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw yiss

Yuuri felt completely safe when he starred into Viktor's amazingly clear blue eyes. It was as if even if Viktor didn't quite understand he would know what to say. It was at that moment Yuuri felt small arms wrap around his hip. Breaking his gaze from Viktor, Yuuri looked down to find yurio hugging him. Gently he turned and hugged him back, he felt better surrounded by the two of them. He couldn't put a finger on the exact feeling or the reason behind it.  
  
Viktor looked at Yurio, but didn't have it in him to be mad at his small boy. But then he remembered what Yuuri had said, he'd have to get body guards for them, he knew Phichit would be able to find someone. Viktor got up and pulled Yuuri up. Yuuri then picked up Yurio as Viktor lead them into the kitchen where he made himself and Yuuri a coffee then gave Yurio some juice.  
  
"Now, Yuuri, would you be okay with a couple of bodyguards to keep you and Yurio safe?" Viktor asked reaching his hand over the small table to grasp Yuuri's. Yuuri looked at Viktor shocked. "Yes, I guess but you don't have to get involved. I don't want you to get hurt." Yuuri started rubbing the back of Viktor's Hand unconsciously.  
"I wouldn't be able to face myself if I failed again to protect someone dear to me" Viktor brings up one of Yuuri's hands and clasps it on both hands as he brings it to his forehead, hiding his face from Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri carefully walked around the table and placed his other hand on Viktor's cheek making him look up.  
"Viktor, I'm right here. I am not going anywhere." At this he placed his arms around Viktor's neck pulling him close.  
"Thank you." Viktor breathed in the comforting scent of Yuuri and nodded.  
"Okay. I'll call Phichit and he'll arrange something, but for now I don't want the two of you by yourselves. Make sure your always near a crowd." Viktor hugged Yuuri waist tightly.  
  
"Ah. That reminds me, I'll be sending Phichit down to help you move into my apartment, you'll know who he is when he comes to get you; he's hard to miss." Viktor chuckles his Russian accent thick as his throat clogs with emotion.  
  
Yuuri started running his hands in Viktor's hair to calm him. Touch always seemed to make both men calmer.  
  
"Viktor, you forget that he dropped off the key yesterday for me to look after Yurio." Yuuri unconsciously moved closer to Viktor nearly sitting in his lap.  
"Viktor, when do you have to be at work? I wish you could stay here. You could run a music class. We haven't done one in a while." Yuuri giggled knowing that he was rambling.  
  
Viktor shot up and pulled out his phone before dialling Phichit's number.  
"Phichit I need a favour.... Yes, I know..."Viktor walked into the lobby and explained the situation to Phichit who begrudgingly gave in with the promise that Viktor would work through tomorrow night if Yuuri and Yurio had guards. Viktor waltzed in with a heart shaped smile, eyes crinkling.  
"I can help out today~" Viktor sing-songed. At the prospect of His Papa and Yuuri being here all day Yurio's eyes sparkled. Yuuri's face lit up when Viktor returned. He could stay! he threw his arms around Viktor's neck.  
"You mean that, you will stay the entire day, looking after little kids who love to make everything messy?" This is going to be a fun day. Yuuri getting to watch Viktor run after kids. Yuuri smiled and chuckled slightly.  
  
Viktor smiled softly and put his phone back in his pocket. "So, what do I do then, oh teach?" Viktor jokes laughing as Yurio gets up from his position to hug Viktor's leg.  
"We mainly entertain the kids right now; however, we do teach them art and music. we show them how to read and write and that sort of stuff." Yuuri smiled at Viktor come on, I must get the classroom ready. Yuuri led the way out the door to the main classroom. He walked around the room setting up books in everyone's places for when they arrive.  
  
"Hey, Vik can you get the art supplies out of the cupboard to the right of the door, the upper shelf." Viktor laughs and ruffles Yurio's hair, much to the chagrin of the 4 year old. Viktor waits as a slow trickle of 4 year olds start to move into the room, making the 5'11 man feel like a giant. The children stop and stare at Viktor, their little necks craning to look at his face. Viktor earns a lot of 'that man was on mummy's TV!' or little girls going 'that's the music man mummy talks about' making Viktor laugh gently as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Alright who wants to draw~?" Viktor sing-songs a heart shaped smile lighting his face up making the children squeal and run to the little tables that Viktor had put some paper and colours on, with a few glue sticks and a couple safety scissors. Yurio grabbed onto his leg till a small boy came walking through the door. "Otabeck!" Yurio launches himself at the expressionless boy and grabs his hand laughing as he pulls him towards Viktor.  
"This is my Papa, Papa this is Otabeck!" Yurio smiles from ear to ear absolutely pleased with himself. Otabeck looks up at Viktor, features schooled into blankness, but what gives him away is the curious glint that flickers in his brown eyes. Viktor smiles and leans down to great the small boy, but then is swamped by a swarm of children asking all sorts of questions. Viktor hears a snort of laughter and looks at Yuuri for help.  
  
Yuuri is heaving in a fit of giggles as the class of children surround the gigantic man. Yuuri whistles with his fingers loudly enough to get the little monsters attention.  
"I said be on your best behaviour, now you can ask questions during Storytime but only if you behave and let Mr. Nikiforov be." Yuuri watched as all the kids except yurio and Otabeck moved away from Viktor and sat down to do art work. Yuuri walked over to Viktor,  
"Hey, you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't think that they would have that sort of reaction to you." Yuuri gently held the hand yurio wasn't holding rubbing the back of it soothingly. Looking down Yuuri sees yurio and Otabeck still standing there.  
"Yurio, do you want to take Otabeck and sit down, one of us will be over in a moment if you want." Yurio nodded excitedly before rushing to his table pulling Otabeck along behind him. Yuuri smiled at the inseparable pair.  
  
Viktor looked at Yurio a small smile on his face.  
"I never knew he had a friend... I wish I had gotten to spend more time with my little Kitti." Viktor sighs wistfully and grips the hand Yuuri has hold of before letting it go.  
"So, want to give me the planes for today?" Viktor wiggles an eyebrow and smiles as he tilts his head to look down at Yuuri, who only being 5'8 reached just above Viktor's eyes. Yuuri sighed at the loss of warmth from Viktors hand.  
"Yeah, Yurio doesn't get along with most of the class but he does with Otabeck. they only have each other which is kind of sweet. I'm sure Kitti doesn't like the other classmates because they demand my time while Otabeck doesn't. To be honest you staying has messed my schedule a little bit but I think I have figured out what we are going to do today. We are going to do art till break in an hour then have some Story time before their naps. After their naps, we have lunch and then a music class before golden time for those who have behaved during the day."  
  
Yuuri smiles looking up at Viktor, then hearing his name turn to go help the child.  
"I will explain more doing break but if you want you can go sit with your Kittis table and help them. He might get a bit possessive if we both help others." Viktor laughs and does as he is told, crouching down to be level with the table - which is designed for 4 year olds and not grown men - Yurio quite happily sits in front of Viktor, his head under Viktor's chin as he instructs his Papa on how to colour in the paper and where to glue what and cut where.  
  
Yuuri can be heard across the classroom giggling because of the sight of Viktor being bossed around by a 4-year-old. He turns his attention to the little boy next to him, helping him with his cutting and gluing before starting to walk around the classroom helping some of the kids by getting specific colours or changing water for the paints. He looks up to find yurio looking at him funny, he smiles at yurio, his eyes sparkling at the boy. Yurio giggles and turns to Viktor trying to get him to look at Yuuri, but when he gets Viktor to turn and look at Yuuri he is already helping another child. Yurio pouts but Viktor still blushes because of how relaxed Yuuri is and adorable he is when he has his tongue sticking out in concentration.  
  
Viktor laughs and turns his attention back to Yurio and his friend listening to them prattle on about things 4 year olds deem important its not until he hears Yurio say:  
"I wish Yuuri and Papa would get together." Then Otabeck hushes him and distracts him with colouring, while Viktor is in his own world as his gaze falls back to stare at Yuuri. Yuuri sighs at the clock wishing it would go faster so it was break and he could just talk to Viktor without the kids watching them. He was kind of surprised that Yurio hadn't come over and dragged him over there but he had Viktor today so he was trying to stay away, give them some time they needed to be a family.  
  
Even if Yuuri deep down wished he was part of that family he wasn't ready to admit anything to himself, his emotions all mixed and confusing him 24/7. When he focused on the real world instead of trying to figure out his thoughts Yuuri realised he was staring at Viktor again causing a deep pink blush to spread across his cheeks. Viktor caught Yuuri staring and ushered him over a smile plastered on his face as Yurio and Otabeck stare at him. Yuuri's blush turned red as he was caught starring at Viktor. Getting back to work he had only 30 minutes until break started.  
  
Yuuri was helping another child when they suddenly gave him a hug catching him off guard, he instinctively hugs back wanting to avoid any waterworks from the small child. He turned his head looking over to yurio who seemed angry, Yuuri let go of the child asking them to get back to their art project. Viktor smiles as he ruffles Yurio's fluffy blonde hair earning a few curses in Russian.  
"Yurio watch your tongue." Viktor warns only for Yurio to reply:  
"But you've said it Papa." Yurio looks up with clear eyes full of innocence and Viktor melts under it, relenting as there isn't much he could say to that. Viktor stares at Yuuri as he fiddles and plays with the children, only for Yurio to grab his hand and Otabeck's and drag them along with him as he gives Viktor a tour of the nursery.  
  
Yuuri watched as Yurio gave a tour to Viktor knowing that it was something he should have done earlier but hadn't gotten around to yet. It was at that moment that the bell rang for break, all the kids dropping everything and running outside to play. It was a beautiful day as the frost from overnight had been melted away by the sun. Yuuri felt happy, He turns to go find Viktor as Yuuri was sure that Viktor would need some coffee, he knew he did. He walked around the small building quickly finding them in the music room that Viktor had hidden in earlier.  
  
Yuuri as he stood in the doorway watched the three laughing even Otabeck's emotionless mask falling away now that he wasn't in front of the other kids. It warmed Yuuri's heart that Viktor and Yurio were finally getting some time together, he knew that was something that Viktor had wanted very much. Viktor had started humming one of his songs when he looked up to see Yuuri smiling while leaning on the door frame.   
"You're good with them, I'm about to go clean up after the kids but I was wondering if you wanted a coffee pick me up. God knows I need one." They both laughed before Viktor nodded. Yuuri quickly left the door frame and put the kettle on while waiting he put away the art stuff, cleaned most of the floor since it wasn't too messy today.  
  
Yuuri smiled to himself wondering what questions the kids wanted to ask as that was the only reason the place hadn't been destroyed. Getting up he poured two cups of coffee just as Viktor arrived in the kitchen area. Viktor smiled and gratefully to the hot beverage and nursed it as if it was the nectar of the gods while Yuuri added honey to his stirring it anti-clockwise. This earned him a look form Viktor, What that's how he liked it, Yuuri huffed and pouted, it soon turned into a smile. He just couldn't stay mad at Viktor. Yuuri sighed as the whistle went indicating the kids were coming back from break, luckily it was nap time so fingers crossed they all just went to sleep for a little bit. This usually wasn't usually the case with the kids as they talked or asked questions, some of the kids being kept up by others. You would think that nap time was peaceful but with this age group they didn't want nap time.  
  
He took a careful sip of the hot beverage before talking.  
"They are coming back in now but its nap time so hopefully today will be the first day they all fall asleep quickly and without hassle. It's kind of funny really they don't want to take a nap but they then complain later about being tired." He walked into the classroom, placing his drink on his desk and smiling. He had managed to set the place up with the darkening blinds on the windows to shield them from the sun and mats on the floor. All the desks were pushed back. "Okay, class its nap time so go grab a mat and when you wake up it will be Story time and you can ask your questions for Mr Nikiforov." Surprisingly no-one objected and lay down. He smiled, maybe Viktor should visit more often if the promise of simple questions got them to sleep. Sitting down at the desk, Yuuri wished he could join them and take a nap but he decided against it, instead he tried to do some work but all he could think of was Viktor humming and laughing. Yuuri's leg bounced up and down nervously.  
"I don't understand this!" Not realising he said that aloud, he was shocked to hear a reply.  
  
"Understand what?" Viktor asked peaking over the brim of the mug, an eye brow raised as he moved swiftly and silently towards Yuuri, moving behind him, and looking over the document. Viktor raised an eyebrow looking at the paper briefly eyeing it with a weariness of someone who'd seen too much paperwork for their time. Yuuri squeaks at the sound of Viktor's voice. He blushed trying to come up with an excuse.  
"I'm just wondering what they want to ask you that makes them behave so well. this entire class hasn't gone to sleep straight away and not complained about it since I became their teacher." Yuuri smiled, hoping that Viktor bought it and didn't question the blush that had creeped its way onto his face.  
Although to be honest he was very curious about their questions hoping Viktor didn't mind. "um, Viktor I hope you don't mind answering them, I would have asked but it was the first thing that came to mind to get them to leave you alone." Yuuri looked down at the ground his confidence wavering slightly. Viktor smiled and put his cup on Yuuri's desk before gripping Yuuri's chin and tilts his head up to look him in the eye.  
"It's absolutely fine Yuuri" Viktor soothes lowly, before a little voice - aka Yurio - makes it apparent that one of them wasn't asleep. Yurio's green eyes sparkle as he looks at Yuuri and Viktor - this having been one of the longest days that Viktor had ever spent with him and Yurio planned to milk it for all its worth. Viktor sighed jokingly and rubbed Yuuri's chin with his thumb before making his way over to Yurio and plopping himself down, where Yurio proceeded to crawl into Viktor's lap a pout on his face. Yuuri was speechless at Viktor's actions. All he could do was stare at him as the sparks from where he had touched him slowly faded away.  
"If you want you can get some sleep too Viktor, you could have only had a couple of hours last night and you are working late tonight." Yuuri looked at Viktor showing his genuine concern for the man, he could help but smile when he saw Yurio cuddle into Viktor.  
  
Viktor nodded and smiled before laying down next to Yurio and letting himself nod off. As soon as Viktor was asleep, Yuuri set an alarm on his phone for 1 hour later so that he could wake them all up and continued finishing the paperwork on his desk. Once he was finished Yuuri stood up to go and get the music room ready, he sat at the piano tuning it like he had done many times before. In truth, he had stopped playing when his little sister died because he would always play for her before she went to sleep, more often than not she would asleep while he played so he would have to carry her to her bed. The thought brought tears to his eyes but he continued until the room was ready, although he didn't quite know what they were going to do. None of the children played instruments and teaching them would be pointless for what would be a very infrequent thing. Heading back to the room, he noticed that there was only a couple of minutes left of their nap, so he gently went over and woke up Viktor.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Yuuri whispered softly, before trying again,  
"Wake up Airashī." Viktor mumbled groggily, voice thick with his Russian accent. Viktor slowly opened his eyes, pools of ice swirling as he focused his hazy eyes onto Yuuri's face, a smile slipping onto his face as he sat up almost bumping foreheads with Yuuri. Yuuri shot back, landing on his butt and blushing. Viktor laughed and got up onto his hunches before standing to his full height.  
"All right now where do we go?" Viktor jokes and dusts his black pants off. Yuuri smiles getting up.  
"Well, we have to wake up the kids first then its story time which is when I said they could talk to you. Depending on how long that takes then we could have up to an hour to fill before parents come to pick up the kids. As we finish at 4 and its 2 now." Yuuri turned off the alarm on his phone before putting it back in his pocket and started to wake the children, once they were all awake Yuuri led them and Viktor into the music room to have story time and if necessary have some sort of music lesson.  
  
Viktor stood somewhat apprehensively as an onslaught of small and excited children charged their way into the Music area towards a slight awe (but still wary) inspired Viktor. The children with eyes alight with curiosity stared and opened their tiny mouths all at once and let out a crescendo of different questions - Too fast for Viktor to answer or even differentiate between them.  
  
"Err..." Viktor raised his hands in surrender and looked at Yuuri his eyebrow twitching as he held in a slightly forced and fearful smile. Yuuri smirked at Viktor's reaction, once more he whistled quickly silencing the over-excited children.  
"Okay, okay calm down! If you want to ask a question, then put your hand up and wait for you to be asked by Mr. Nikiforov." He smiled gently as their hands shot up. Yuuri walked over to where Viktor was stood and sat down on the piano's seat.  
  
Viktor smiled and looked at the sea of little hands raised. Viktor pointed at a little girl, her blond hair in pigtails.  
  
"Umm, err m-my names Mina, and um could you err play a song Mr. Nik-Nikiforov Please." the little girl sat blushing her little fists fiddling with her pink dress. Viktor smiled and turned to Yuuri.  
  
"Could you play a song, Yuuri?" Viktor asks kindly, Yuuri turns and starts playing a tune that Viktor recognises. Viktor raises an eyebrow at Yuuri who just shrugs his shoulders and blushes. Viktor laughs and starts signing. Most questions seem to be requests for Viktor to sing or dance, then one little girl with black hair asked:  
"Why is Yuuri wearing your cloths Mr. Nikiforov?" Her expression was curios and cheeks slightly pink. Yuuri's face burst into a blush and Viktor swore that he saw smoke coming off from Yuuri. Viktor on the other hand hid his face as he coughed into his fist and tried to formulate a response for the children who now all looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Well, Yuuri stayed over mine and Yurio's, but didn't have any clothes to borrow!" Viktor laughed and hoped that would satisfy their hungry, seeking brains. Viktor breathed in relief when hands went up again. Viktor smiled and pointed again at a little blond boy with brown eyes.  
  
"Why do you hug and hold hands with Yuuri so much?" Viktor 's face went blank and Yuuri looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Viktor opened his mouth but a bell went and the children seemed to be distracted by it. Yuuri had started tapping his fingers across the top of the piano while Viktor answered questions, blushing a lot when Viktor asked him to play, especially since he had played (off by heart) one of Viktor's songs.  
  
Yuuri blushed even more when the questions turned to Yuuri and Viktor. He ran his hand through his hair messing it up slightly, causing strands to fall in front of his eyes. Suddenly the bell went, Yuuri hadn't realised how long they'd been there. He stood up as a flood of kids started to rush towards the pegs holes and grabbing their things. He left to go greet some of the parents and after everyone was gone, Yuuri looked up to see Viktor leaning against the door frame, a shadow falling across his face. Yuuri then realised that his hair was messy and went to fix it.  
  
Viktor huffed and let Yuuri faff around with his hair, enjoying the time he could just watch Yuuri. Viktor's phone went off, shattering the comfortable peace. Viktor sighed and took his sleek phone out and tapped it and put it too his ear walking into the music area and pacing back and forwards as he talks animatedly on the phone, his hand switching from waving around frantically and running through his hair, messing it up just as Yuuri had to his hair.  
  
Viktor got off the phone and walked up to Yuuri.  
"Do you have a back way I can go? Don't want all those people knowing I'm here." Viktor laughs and continues.  
"I have to go now, Phichit is coming to get me." Viktor explained a hand on the back of his head as he smiled.  
"Will you be all right?" Viktor asks his voice laced with worry. Yuuri smiled at Viktor, walking towards him slowly. Reaching up Yuuri fixes Viktor's hair before grabbing his hand, reassuringly rubbing shapes into the back of Viktor's hand.  
"Of course, Yurio and I will be perfectly fine and didn't you say Phichit was going to help me move in later this evening anyway. So I will be fine. I think the real question is do you want me to make you food again for when you get in?" Viktor smiles but couldn't help looking crestfallen.  
  
"I won't be back until tomorrow morning, sorry Yuuri." Viktor smiles sadly and squeezes the hand Yuuri had just been running through his hair. Yuuri laughs at Viktor's face.  
"I know silly, I was talking about breakfast, pancakes, scrambled egg or full English?" He smiled, giggling at Viktor still holding and rubbing his hand. A soft blush had spread over Yuuri's face. Viktor blinked and laughed.  
"You just never stop surprising me Yuuri!" Viktor laughs and wipes a fake tear away.  
"Why don't I leave that up to you and Yurio? Surprise me~." Viktor hums and rubs Yuuri's head a smile still on his face.  
  
"But I must be off now or - god forbid - I'll be late and Phichit will have my head!" Viktor jokes but a bead of sweat rolls down his face at the prospect of an angry Phichit. Viktors reaction to a potentially angry Phichit made Yuuri giggle. Viktor wanted to make Yuuri giggle more often. "Bye, Arishi. oh, and the back way is through the side gate in the playground." Yurio starts to grab at Yuuri's leg so he leans down to pick him up. Yurio instantly wrapping him arms around Yuuri's neck and snuggling into his shoulder. Viktor laughs and grabs his coat before turning and waving at Yuuri and Yurio. Viktor leaves through the gate shutting it with a click.  



	9. short filler chappy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> references everywhere
> 
> This din't hurt to edit as mush as the last one XD

Yuuri turns away after Viktor leaves, grabbing his and Yurio's stuff before turning off the lights and locking the place up. Yurio had fallen asleep on his shoulder as he made the journey to Viktor's - soon to be his - home. Once getting to the apartment, Yuuri took off his coat and shoes before taking off Yurio's as well. Once sorted out Yuuri put Yurio down for a nap while he prepared some food for when the small child awoke.  
  
Viktor sees the black Impala Chevy 1967, one of his car's that he lets Phichit use as well as him, often opting for a silver Volvo V60 as a family car as it was a safer car than the impala, one he could happily stick Yurio in his baby seat. Viktor smiled and waved at Phichit as he got out to change into the passenger seat. Viktor approached him and smiled before Phichit waved at him to hurry up and get in the 'god damn car'. Viktor laughed and slid behind the wheel. Viktor hummed along to the radio as it started to play music. Phichit looked at him an eyebrow raised and was about to say something when Viktor cut him off.  
  
"Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole!" Viktor sing-songes before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking space smoothly as the cars engine growled. Yuuri heard Yurio wake up so went and got him out of bed into his pyjamas to save time later. Yurio clung to him not even letting go when he sat to feed him. Yurio just clung around his neck having Yuuri feed him and hold him.  



	10. THAT WAS MAHOGANY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Angst, Arguing and Mild Violence.
> 
> ALL OF THE REFERENCES!!!

It was well past midnight when the press started hounding Viktor. He'd helped a woman who had lost her wallet and had just been caught on camera by the paparazzi, who in a matter of seconds had found out and were now following him everywhere. He couldn't go home, he didn't want them knowing where he lived and what his son looked like because although as much as Viktor loved the lime light he didn't want to thrust such a dog eat dog world onto Yurio and he shuddered at the thought of Yuuri getting hounded as well.  
  
Viktor sat in the lounge in one of the red sofa's and waited for Phichit to change his clothes as he'd just finished helping Yuuri move into Viktor's apartment when the mob outside had arrived and if it weren't for the fact that Phichit was as much a camera whore as him that he got in after taking selfies with fans and answering what he could with so little knowledge. Viktor sighed and thought about what Yuuri would think of this in the morning, if he ever got out of this building.  
  
"Phichit. Lets just go, I can't wait here any longer." Viktor complained puffing up the sofa before springing off it. Phichit looked at him his mouth a straight line but then his features softened into a big smile that would melt any kind of ice.  
"All right Vik, I suppose we should get going then?" Phichit said as he zipped up his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hopefully we should get home before 5 in the morning. If there's no traffic or accidents." Phichit hums an off tune beat as he goes about fiddling getting the last few things together. Viktor smiles thankfully before he goes out and is bombarded with questions he tries to ignore, but one only one gets to him. Its said by a short beer bellied man who's balding, his voice is gritty and his complexion sickly.  
"Are you keeping this woman a secret because of your last wifes tragic end?" His voice pierces the volume of the crowd. After the question, Viktor freezes as the crowd goes quiet. Viktor's blue eyes are ice cold and piercing as he glares at the little man. His Wifes 'tragic end' was something that he had kept out of the lime light not thinking it right for her memory to be disrespected like that. But someone had to know. Viktor took a deep breath and let it out. Phichit grabbed his arm and made Viktor look at him as he shook his head. Viktor turned back and started to walk to the car, but the small man felt empowered at Phichit stopping Viktor from hitting him that he continued to question Viktor about his late wife. Viktor ground his teeth together and kept walking, fists tight and expression icy.  
  
When Yuuri had woken early in the morning by Yurio climbing onto his bed next to him and clinging to his shirt falling asleep faster than Yuuri can ask what's wrong, he decided to just ignore it and go back to sleep his arm wrapped around Yurio. Hours later he woke up again as his alarm went off finding that Yurio had somehow climbed on him in his sleep and snuggled into his chest. Truthfully, he didn't want to move him as he looked so adorable but he had to get up to make breakfast and so he could get to work. Moving Yurio as gently as possible Yuuri walked - after putting on one of Viktor's jumpers - to the kitchen where he placed Yuuri down on the sofa and went to make breakfast. Yuuri turned on the news quietly as to not wake the sleeping boy. Yuuri was shocked by what he saw, pictures of Viktor and an unknown woman together while he was meant to be at work. He felt this stabbing pain in his chest as a few tears slid down his face. Yuuri was so confused,  
"Why does this hurt? Why am I crying?" Yuuri couldn't put his feelings into words but the now awake Yurio had walked over and wanted picking up. the small child wiped away Yuuri's tears making him smile at the innocence Yurio held and hugged him. It was at that moment Viktor got home, to see a red teary eyed Yuuri...  
  
Viktor sighed his nerves and temper frayed. He wanted to sleep and ignore all of this, but he found it hard to when he saw a crying Yuuri and the TV with the photo on it, both things he didn't want to see, but didn't quite understand why they were happening at the same time as his brain felt sluggish and he felt stiff and stressed. Viktor walked in without even taking of his coat and shoes and turned off the TV his mouth a straight line. He turned to Yuuri and saw him flinch at the steel gaze from Viktor. Viktor realised this and schooled his face into something softer.  
  
"What is it Yuuri? Why are you crying?" Viktor asks running a hand through his silver hair, two ice blue eyes stare at Yuuri, who shiftes nerrvosly on the spot. Yuuri looked at Viktor and smiled slightly, trying to hide his sadness.  
"If I'm honest I don't really know why I was crying. Yurio cheered me up..." Yuuri placed Yurio at the table avoiding Viktors gaze. Quickly he wiped away a stray tear that fell down his face. All his emotions mixing and confusing him even more. All he could think was that Viktor was leading him on and what Viktor could possibly want from someone like him. Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deep. He couldn't leave Yuuri like this and happily sleep, but he felt his patients hanging on a thin silk thread, ready to snap at any point.  
  
"Yuuri if it made you cry, you must at least know a reason. Please just tell me, I'm not really in the mood to play mind games." Viktor sighs his eyes dull and shoulders sagging as he waits for Yuuri to talk to him. Yuuri turned around quickly.  
"Mind games Viktor, if anything I'm not the one playing mind games. I told you the truth I don't understand why I'm crying. What I want to know is what's my purpose, just someone you can use so you can go out and..." Yuuri's face fell, and he put his hand over his mouth shocked. He never yelled. Viktor's normally smiling face twisted and that precious string snapped.  
  
"Go out and What Yuuri." Viktor's voice was calm and cold, something Yuuri found even more scarier than if he'd just started shouting.  
"Viktor, I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time understanding what's going on is all." Yurio had run under the piano hiding. Viktor had lost it, his tired eyes ablaze but blurry.  
"No Yuuri finish what you were going to say, I want to hear it." Viktor starts to raise his voice to the point where its just above his normal voice but not quite a shout. His arms are crossed and he stands firm, too proud and too stubborn to let it slide, his muddled and riled mind urging him on. Yuuri glared at Viktor.  
"I don't know, you tell me Viktor and while you're at it lower you voice your scarring Yurio! You can have a go at me and try to scare me but not him." Yuuri stood, trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall down his face in streams. He could already hear Yurio sobbing quietly. "I'm not playing games! But I want to know what game you're playing?"  
  
"Game I'm playing?" Viktor rises his voice slightly, his eyebrows raising in mock disbelief.  
"And dare I say Yuuri, what game do you think I'm playing then. Hmm" Viktor laughs bitterly. "What am I to you just a pawn in your game of chess!" Yuuri's thoughts swirled, he didn't want to fight with Viktor. It hurt his heart to, but he didn't know how to end this he just kept saying the wrong things. Tears fell softly down his cheeks, he didn't dare look up. He didn't want Viktor to see him cry. Not again. Viktor inhaled sharply, taken aback by Yuuri's tears.  
  
"You really think that off me, is that all I am?" Viktor's voice trembled either with sadness or anger was unknown. Yuuri stuttered,  
"N-No, fuck. I." His voice faltered as his sobs chocked up, trembling.  
"Why am I here? What are......" Viktor's face scrunches up, blue eyes furious.  
"Why do you always do this, you never finish your sentences, what do you expect me to answer with, what do you want me to answer with, when you never finish or know what you want from me!" Viktor waves his arms, brows furrowed. While Yuuri's eyes glinted with fury.  
"I would finish them but I don't what to say. I don't understand. What about what you want from me Viktor? All you care about is your fame, that stupid facade you use on those talk shows. I thought that wasn't the real you but obviously, I was wrong! You rarely see your own child Viktor! Does he mean nothing to you!" Yuuri took a step back terrified by his own words because he knew he had gone too far.  
  
Viktor's eyes widen and his mind flashes back to a night of rain, Yurio is one years old and is asleep in his room. His wife is standing where Yuuri is now. She's shouting. "All you care about is your fame, that stupid facade you use on those talk shows. I thought that wasn't the real you but obviously, I was wrong! You rarely see your own child Viktor! Does he mean nothing to you!" her face contorted and tears ran down her face. Viktor wants to answer her, but he doesn't get the chance. He doesn't deserve the chance.  
  
"I'm leaving, Viktor. Do not follow me." She seethes teeth clenched and thin brows furrowed as she grabs her coat and runs. Guilt comes crashing down on Viktor, it was his fault that she died, he should have stayed with her, she wouldn't have been shot in that mugging. Viktor feels his anger hit the roof, but rage still pumps through his veins and he goes to the second closest thing to him that isn't Yuuri. The mahogany table, where the dinner Yuuri had set out was. Viktor grabbed it and flipped it before turning back to Yuuri, his face a mask of pure fury, teeth bared and shoulders hunched and hands fisted. Viktor stood up and composed his face into the mask he wears when talking to the press, blank and cold. Yuuri shivers as Viktor turns on his heel and walks out the door banging it loudly behind him. Yuuri is left with the echo of the door and the picture of Viktor's truly furious face.  
  
Yuuri falls to the floor uncontrollably sobbing into the carpet. Yuuri's sobs filed the room, his thoughts running wildly through the empty space created when Viktor left. How could you? That was out of line! You shouldn't have said anything. Why can't you just sort out your emotions to the point where you can understand what Viktor is to you. Yuuri looked up at the upturned table, this was his fault. He took a deep breath managing to calm his erratic breathing only slightly, lifting himself up onto his feet. Yuuri moved quickly trying to tidy up what he could as if erasing the mess would make the ache in his heart disappear. Why does it hurt so much to watch him walk away? Yuuri busied himself too lost in his thoughts to notice a terrified Yurio run at his legs. Yurio demanded while crying to be picked up making Yuuri snap out of the dark place in his mind.  
  
Gently Yuuri wiped away the tears from the young boys cheeks,  
"Hey Mister! I'm so sorry..." Yuuri falls back onto his knees cradling the young child in his arms, Yurio who was weeping into Yuuri's shoulder calmed slightly when he felt Yuuri gently rubbing his back. Yurio though young noticed the wetness from Yuuri's tears so placed his arms around Yuuri's neck, not caring anymore about keeping his affection for Yuuri hidden.  
"Please don't cry dada." Yuuri's heart broke even more as Yurio's sweet voice broke through his sadness induced haze. It felt like very thing made sense, that's why it hurt. He wanted them as his family, he loved........  



	11. Last confession of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings
> 
> Extreme Violence, Angst.
> 
> \------

Yuuri's arms suddenly go slack around Yurio and fear enters the child's eyes. Yurio ran under the piano once more, watching as a now unconscious Yuuri was turned over by a scary man. The man in question was tall, with dark messy hair covering half his face. His eyes bulged out of their sockets in joy and anticipation. His clothing was dirty and ripped showing muscles that seemed to be able to break a neck with no effort at all. Despite being muscular the mans face was gaunt and shallow making him seem sickly as if he was on his deathbed. His gaunt face was shrouded in shadow but the light reflected off his wicked smile, a smile that eluded to horrible things, but kept most of the sickly mans thoughts to himself. Yuuri's eyes flicked in panic as his worst nightmares come into reality.  
"Richard!" The man just smirked, thinking of where to start his revenge.  
  
Step...  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
The hairs on the back of Yuuri's and Yurio's neck stood on end as he made his slow and uneven way to them both.  
  
"I'll make you pay, for all this time." Richard seethes as he reaches Yuuri finally, his acid like breath making Yuuri want to gag. Yuuri flinched as the rancid man stepped closer to him, Richard gripped his face looking Yuuri in the eyes.  
"Where, oh where do I start?" Richard cocked his head to the side as if thinking while Yuuri sat tight-lipped trying to stop himself from vomiting from the smell and feel of the rough calloused hands on his face.  
  
"What about this pretty little face? You look so much like your younger sister I wouldn't mind having you!" Richard half jokes his voice cold and his laugh the opposite of Viktor's who normally could light up the whole room and lift the mood, Richard's on the other hand gave Yuuri the feeling of foreboding. Yuuri's eyes already wide with terror grew even larger. He tried to pull out of the man's grasp but to no avail. The man just stood smirking above a very frightened Yuuri, soon his smirk turned into laughter.  
"Maybe, we will have that type of fun, well fun for me later but for now I just want to see your blood on the floor." With this his dirty calloused hand let go of Yuuri's face as he stood to his full height of 6 ft. 5 inches. Yuuri grunted in pain as a steel toed boot struck his abdomen.  
  
\------ Elsewhere in Russia ------  
  
Viktor sighed, the winters crisp cold air bunching and then spreading in a white mist like cigarette smoke. Viktor breathed in deep and tried to calm his nerves. He needed to vent to someone. Viktor took out his phone a little more angrily then he had intended, and when he caught his reflection in the blank screen he paused for a moment. He was back at square one. He needed to speak to Phichit. He had been there after his wife had died, had dragged his drunk limp body back to his now too big apartment, had been there through the endless counselling and pill prescriptions. And Viktor hoped he would know what to do.  
  
A sharp and incessant beeping pierced the pleasant dream Phichit had been enjoying. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes, seeing coloured stars dance momentarily behind his eyelids.He shot a hand out to stop the noise, smiling as Viktor's name appeared on screen. Swiping right, he greeted the Russian cheerily.  
  
"Hey Vik, how's things?" The smile turned into a frown as his tone changed to a concerned one. "Hey, you don't sound great, is everything okay with you?" Viktor released a shaky sigh and run his hands through his already messed up hair.  
  
"Not really. Phichit, I need to talk to you." Viktor's voice was full of sadness, his Russian accent becoming thicker and his words becoming more of a rumble. Upon hearing a familiar ringing from his front doorbell, Phichit stumbled out of bed and tripped over something in the dark. Stifling a yawn, Phichit groggily made his way down the stairs and to the front door, peering through the frosted window to see a silhouetted figure in the dark. Opening the door slowly, he gasped as it revealed Viktor, looking miserable as the rain poured down around them.  
  
"Viktor!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing? Come inside where it's warm!" He ushered the Russian into the house and proceeded to run around, turning on all the heating in attempt to warm the place. He offered Viktor a towel and gestured to the sofa.  
"Sit down and get dried. Tell me everything." Viktor smiled tightly and thanked Phichit, his voice morbid and drawn. Viktor did find it a little ironic that as he had ended the call with Phichit it started to pour. Raining cats and dogs more like it - and he had to run here and now he sat shivering on his managers and friends couch. He had fallen far, all that time in rehab, all that time getting better. And what did he have for it? He got called fake and his temper was still just as bad as it had been before... but he wouldn't think of that.  
"I had a fight with Yuuri." Viktor mumbled cold eyes cast down-wards.  
  
\------ Back at the Apartment ------  
  
Yuuri spluttered coughing blood onto the hard wood floor, he curled into himself trying to stop the onslaught of kicks. Richard stared down at his slightly blemished but overall blank canvas, "What to do, what to do?" He laughed manically at the whimpering man before him. The blood his steel toed boot had caused bringing delight to his eyes. He leans forward his hair creating a larger shadow to fall across his face as his smile turns more sinister, images filling his mind with inspiration. Richard grabs Yuuri pulling him into the air causing him to uncurl from his protective position.  
"I know one should never monologue and I won't for now but I thought I should give you some idea of what to expect. I'm going to rip every ounce of innocence from you." He leaned closer whispering into Yuuri's ear as Yuuri's eyes were wide with terror.  
"In every sense of the word, I will destroy you." Richard dropped Yuuri suddenly causing the younger man to hit the ground harshly.  
  
A whimper made Richard turn his head towards the piano, Yurio had hidden beneath the shiny black piano sheet hearing the sounds from his dada had made him release a sound. Yurio grew silent as he heard footsteps walking towards his safe place. Yuuri watched in pain while Richard started to walk towards the now beloved piano, he knew that Yurio was hidden there. Yuuri grunted standing, the pain in this abdomen causing him to struggle and cry out. The sound thankfully distracted Richard, Yuuri knew that what would come next would be painful, would bring him to the very edge of death but he didn't care if it meant the child who had captured his heart in a deeper way than he could explain had no harm brought to him. He would protect Yurio with his life no matter the cost. Lost in his thought Yuuri hadn't noticed that Richard had reached him, but once he had Yuuri tried to take a step back only for Richard to grab his throat, tightening his hand, not to kill Yuuri but show Yuuri that he had total control over Yuuri's life.  
"Where do think, you're going? I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Richard's eyes glinted with possibilities and he knew that he was going to take him time with this one.  
  
\------ Phichit's Apartment ------  
  
Phichit is sitting at his table across from Viktor who is holding his head in his hands, palms digging into his eyes to fight off the onslaught of tears he can feel hiding behind closed eyes. Phichit analyses him calmly, his face now blank and analytical, something completely opposite of his usual exterior.  
"So What do you want me to do about it?" Phichit hated how cold he sounded and although he shipped the two together (and what he had heard and seen the last time he'd been helping Yuuri move in, proved to him that they were both idiots in love with each other) Phichit sighed as a red eyed Viktor looked up.  
  
"I don't want to lose him, but how can I go back after doing that?!" Viktor almost wailed. Phichit needed coffee. Preferably lots of coffee.  
"Why don't you call him?" Phichit urged an eyebrow raised. Viktor looked at him, a beat of silence passed, but Phichit felt like he could hear the clogs turning in Viktor's head. Then it clicked. Viktor's whole face glowed as the hopeful smile spread like sunshine on his face.  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Phichit your amazing!" Viktor more or less leaped over the table and brought Phichit into a hug, smothering the poor man in the process. Phichit although thankful for the hug pushed him off and gave him a pointed look, although his smile took all bite and scolding off it.  
"Is it really the time to be hugging me, or do you have a phone call to make?" Phichit laughed as Viktor let go of him and went straight to his phone pulling up Yuuri's contact and holding his breath as he pushed dial. Viktor looked hopefully at the screen and as he put it up to his ear, he chewed his lip, waiting for Yuuri to pick up.  



	12. last confessions, first heart break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Gore, guts, torture and the such

Yuuri could feel his breathing become harder to take and he guessed so could Richard because he let go of Yuuri only to catch him in his arms before he could hit the ground. Richard smiled, an unconscious Yuuri would be no fun to play with. He placed Yuuri on the ground not delicately but not with the force he would have hit with. During the fall, catch and drop Yuuri's necklace came free from beneath his shirt. A trench coat with a pair of wings behind it, Richard knew this necklace very well he had spent hours making the original owner scream, he smirked knowing where he wanted to take this painful encounter well painful for Yuuri anyway. Reaching out his hand Richard ran his fingers across Yuuri's cheekbones and pulled slightly on the whimpering man's bottom lip.  
  
"This is going to be fun, for me at least but my blank canvas for now I think I would simply like to hear you scream." he chuckled desperately wanting to hear Yuuri scream. Richard reached into his pocket pulling out a pocket knife and lightly dragged it across Yuuri's now exposed stomach, bruises already had started to form making Richard frown. He had wanted to keep his canvas blank for as long as possible but now it didn't matter for it was already marred so what would a few scratches do. He sliced decisively into Yuuri's side careful to not go to deep. Yuuri screamed but as quickly as it was there it was gone and Yuuri bit his lip and tongue. Blood seeped out of the new wound creating another smile that danced cruelly across Richards gaunt face, making him seem more delirious and insane than before. His eyes glinted in pleasure hearing Yuuri scream, he wanted to hear more, but didn't want to slice Yuuri open anymore, just yet that was.  
  
He stood up, looking for a bat of some sort. Richard wanted to mar Yuuri's pale skin with a bruise pattern unique and so deep that it would take months to heal, if Yuuri lived long enough for him to heal that is. Glancing behind Richard saw the flipped over table with its splinted legs, hard mahogany wood would do the trick. He grabbed one of the less destroyed legs having to yank it fully apart from the table. Using the smaller non-splintered end to hold the piece of wood he began to swing causing a few small screams but mainly whimpers to echo the room. Tears trailed down Yuuri's face as the pain become over whelming when Richard used the bat to hit his already bruised abdomen and cut on his side. Yuuri spoke quietly, not even realising he had through all the pain.  
"Viktor." Yuuri had retreated into the memory of Viktor's embrace dampening the pain even if only momentarily, he felt safe and loved? Yuuri's eyes snapped open as memories of him and Viktor assaulted his mind granting him some peace from the pain.  
When the first call didn't go through, Viktor felt slightly discouraged, but steeled himself and called again. Yuuri answered the second time.  
  
Yuuri through his whimpers could hear his ringtone start playing, Richard stopped his assault smiling upon seeing the caller ID - Viktor. Richard's mind whirled, that was the name his toy said earlier. It was then the phone went off again curious he picked up.  
  
Viktor breathed deeply as he put the phone to his ear.  
"Yuuri?.. I'm sorry about earlier... I... I never meant. I'm so so so sorry, but I just.... It was just..." Viktor's voice was small and unsure as all he heard from the other side was silence, heavy breathing. Viktor took a deep breath and continued.  
"Yuuri I... I....ya lyublyu tebya." Viktor breathed out, but after the warning glance Phichit gave him Viktor spoke again.  
  
"Yuuri... I'm sorry but I love you, I love you so much, I always have, but. But after losing...after losing Ai, I'm so scared that you'll be ripped from my side. I'm sorry if this disgusts you... I love you." Viktor finished his blue eyes shining with withheld tears, the sleek black phone held tightly in trembling fingers to his ear as he strained to hear anything - something from the other side. Then there was a voice that was not Yuuri's and Viktor felt a chill stamp down his spine.  
  
Yuuri gasped, trying to breathe through the pain. Hearing Viktor on the phone, all Yuuri wanted to do was somehow get to him, but he couldn't. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut to try and concentrate on Viktors voice when he heard it.  
"Yuuri I... I....ya lyublyu tebya. Yuuri... I'm sorry but I love you, I love you so much, I always have..." Tears overwhelmed his eyes as he heard the very thing he wanted to tell Viktor. Richard stood there watching Yuuri, scheming what he could do, that's when he let a laugh slip.  
"Yuuri can't exactly hold the phone right now but it seems as if he wants to say something." Another laugh slipped, this one menacing and dark. Richard placed the phone on the floor near Yuuri's head and kicked him in his already broken ribs.  
  
A loud whimper boarding on scream come out of Yuuri's mouth right into the phones mic. Richard placed the phone on mute before turning to Yuuri.  
"You're going to tell him, every feeling you have for him so he knows exactly what he lost when I'm done with you." He punctuated the threat with another well aimed kick to the chest. Un-muting the phone, he quietly laughed making sure he could hear every word.  
Viktor felt his blood run cold, his figure stiff and his free hand that had been running through silver locks paused and his face that once had been a picture of flustered nerves, was now ice cold, his eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously. Yuuri's voice floated through the phone and Viktor's features softened as he listened to the sound of Yuuri on the other side, but the words made his heart feel like lead.  
  
Yuuri could hear Viktor breathing on the phone, He took a deep breath and started to speak. Only he wasn't doing just because of the threat, he wanted Viktor to know. He needed to tell Viktor what he means to him because he didn't want to die without Viktor knowing.  
"Vitya, I should have explained earlier why I was so upset. Why seeing the news article made me cry....It was because it hurt to see you with someone else. It hurt thinking, no believing that you and I would be nothing more than friends. Vitya, I need you know, to understand that I wasn't mad at you. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you because every time you smile my entire world shines brighter. Every morning you came and spoke to me at the nursery made me walk on clouds for the rest of the day. You are an amazing dad to Yurio and watching you together makes me wish even more that we were a family together. God, I love you so much Vik, that it confuses me because my heart flutters when you're near me and my breath disappears when we talk. I never knew what love was until you come along and swept me away without even realising it."  
  
Yuuri was crying now as he finished, there was more he could say. He could speak, rant whatever you want to call it at his feelings for hours, days, years even for a millennium but right now he didn't want to say anymore. He didn't want Richard to know every thought he held in his every running mind. Viktor stared unable to speak. He was going to lose him like he'd lost her. Viktor felt his breath come short, his grip on the phone slipping. Viktor swallowed waiting for anything else, for a sign from the other side. then he heard it.  
  
"So, Your names Vitya?" A cruel laugh crackled through the phones signal. Viktor took a deep breath, his shoulders heaving.  
"It's Viktor to you." Viktor ground out as another laugh buzzed through the phone like an angry wasp.  
  
Viktor could hear Yuuri in the back ground.  
  
"Why don't you stay on the phone and listen to me defile, your precious Yuuri." A crazed cackle, something inhuman, that made Viktor's veins run cold not with fear, but something he had tried to put him behind himself. He was angry, he wanted to find this man and protect his Yuuri.  



	13. A game of waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is creepeh~!

Yuuri could hear Richard talking to Viktor, his eyes blurry from the tears. Yuuri whimpered as Richard used his foot to roll him onto his back. Richard crouched down, running a hand along Yuuri's face making Yuuri flinch away. Richard growled deeply, showing he didn't like Yuuri moving away, in a swift fluid movement Richard's hand slapped Yuuri creating a resonating sound that even Viktor could hear. Richard stood and placed his foot on Yuuri's chest putting a small amount of pressure. Yuuri's breath quickened as he struggled to breathe as Richard lent more on his chest. Yuuri screamed when Richard alternated his foot from putting pressure on the earlier wounds and kicking them. Richard spoke clearly in-between his attacks so the phone would pick up his voice.  
"You're mine! I'm going to have fun now, letting your precious Vitya hear you scream. Too bad that is the only time he will hear you scream."  
  
Viktor takes the phone from his ear and looks at Phichit. The beat of silence, broken by the muffled sounds of Yuuri's cries on the other side. Viktor feels panic swell in his chest. A resounding bang throws itself wildly around in his head, bouncing around his skull. The line went dead. He needs to save him. Wide blue eyes turn to Phichit who tilts his head confused, mouth tight in a straight line. Viktor's breath comes uneven, his chest heaving as if having run for miles.  
  
Then just as the silence had crawled on, a flurry of limbs and a rustle of cloths has Viktor rushing to the door of Phichit's apartment, said person following behind, words of worry falling on deaf ears. Viktor throws the door open, briefly tossing back his head to call for Phichit to call the police, then as if he was never there Viktor is gone running once again in the rain, rain that had become snow, blanketing the world in silence.  
  
Viktor reached the apartment, the doorway was an open mouth, the shards of the door like rotten teeth, splintered and shattered. Viktor jumped over the tombstone like shards rushing and slipping in wet shoes, but he paid no attention as he rushed into the lounge, only to be met with memories of stains and a broken table. Viktor paused, his breath still harsh as his lungs ached to get in more air. He wasn't here. Viktor felt darkness creep in on his vision. Viktor tore through his house upturning every piece of furniture and leaving no place unchecked. He still couldn't find them. Where could they have gone? Viktor could feel tears of frustration prick at his eyes, then he noticed it. Bright Red standing out on the wall that had once been unmarred and cream in colour. A taunting message in what Viktor could only surmise as blood. A message riddled with clues that would lead to either his love or death. Viktor turned and flew out the door.  
  
Viktor ran all the way, snow fluttering past the world a blur of white as Viktor's long legs making quick work of the distance. Few cars passed him as he ran, the few that did were lights that died in the white world like the fading lights of fire flies. Viktor ran towards the warehouses that were located just out of town, he knew with the snow like this running out into the bare land would be suicidal, but his heart beat briskly, loud in his ears, a sound that his feet hit the ground to. He was nearly there, he could see a small light from within the warehouse, a guiding light of hope. It seemed to be so far, but as Viktor ran the light got bigger and bigger. Snow completely coated the land, a winter blanket encasing all; sound and life was quiet. Viktor's breaths came out in quick puffs as he leaped and bounded on ruff land as snow started to pile high, the white innocence contrasting deeply to the crimes from within the warehouse a light. Viktor gasped as he fell down a dip, an unseen danger Viktor grunted as he rolled, he'd landed funnily on his ankle and as he stood up and put weight on it he grunted. It was twisted. Viktor gritted his teeth and clambered up and set of again, his pace uneven but strong and desperate as he made his way closer and closer. Yuuri awoke, trying to blink away the pain. He had hoped that this was only a nightmare but the sight he saw when his vision cleared. Well it was enough to destroy that thought train. Richard stood up from his seat causing it to push back scraping against the concrete.   
Time rewind – 15 minutes – Viktor's apartment.  
  
Yuuri whimpered as both him and yurio were chucked into the back of a vehicle. His vision blurring from the blow to the head Richard delivered as he tried to protect Yurio who had decided to protect him. He would do anything to save Yurio. Yurio started crying out as Yuuri's head fell as he finally reached the land of the unconscious.  
  
Dick's P.O.V – Third person.  
  
He had hit Yuuri's head again splitting it open once more on the door frame as he smashed through it. The door had splintered, destroyed. Walking calmly into the apartment, his anger flared as he snarled at the crying child, knocking him unconscious as well before moving him to join Yuuri. Smiling at the sudden and peaceful silence, he could finally think about his plan, what he was going to do next. After closing the van's back door Richard headed back once more inside writing a message on the wall for Yuuri's precious Vitya, of course he wouldn't be true to himself if it wasn't written in riddles and Yuuri's blood.  
  
Running out of the building, he headed to the front of the van, getting in he started driving. A plan formulating in his mind. Years and years ago he had led Yuuri to him leaving subtle clues for the young boy to follow. This time he wouldn't be subtle or at least he hadn't been in his message. The message was crazy but not subtle. Sure, it gave him less time with his prey but he wouldn't need too long, not long at all. He drove carefully, not wanting to be stopped before he got his revenge. Although in the grand scheme of things this man played rather a small part in his incarceration, but he still played a part. Also because of his small role, it made him an easy target, no witness protection, No death holding his chance of revenge away from him. There was too much protection for the judges and the jury wouldn't be fun to play with. In this case he wanted the man's bestie but he died leaving him with only one choice. For him maybe only one special someone - Vitya - that could throw a spanner in his plan. he had left him a direct address buried under contradictive words but still direct unlike with Yuuri he didn't make it super complicated because he didn't need to. Viktor will come running to save his prince, but unlike any fairy tale you read, the savior won't win, in fact he won't be a savior at all. He will be but another victim to add to the list that will soon be growing. The villain of this story will win, he will destroy everything in his way.  
  
After arriving at the abandoned warehouses just outside of St Petersburg, he made quick work of getting his two unconscious toys inside. Sure, he wouldn't be using the little one for more than more torture to Yuuri but still. he pondered how submissive, and obedient he would be to stop the boy being hurt. Lifting Yuuri was surprisingly easy, and he began to stir as Richard locked the chains into place tying his hands together. the young boy was placed not far from Yuuri, close enough that they could see each other clearly, but far enough away that they couldn't touch or interfere with each other. He hadn't planned on taking the child so, although he'd been here earlier in the day to set everything up, he technically didn't have everything he'd need. He had weapons, chains and Lighting but only the chains for Yuuri not someone else. Richard left him unconscious, not really bothering to restrain him. He had fixed the lighting purely because he didn't want to miss a thing that occurred, he wanted to see the pain that would become etched into his toys face and eyes without having to squint through the darkness only broken by the moon or the stars. Richard walked over to a slightly broken chair, like most things in this place it was falling apart from rust or just from being old. He sat heavily, eyes never leaving his prey, just waiting for him to become fully awake because then and only then would the fun really begin.  



	14. To awake from a dream only to wake to a nightmare you wish to escape from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there *cries*

"You're awake, now the fun can start." Richard sneered at Yuuri. Yurio lay on the ground not far from Yuuri, only his chest moving up and down slightly told Yuuri that he was still alive. Grunting from the movement Yuuri tried reaching for him only to have his wrist stood on. He yelped in pain, as Richard sneered at him.  
  
"Ah ah ah" Richard wagged his finger from side to side.  
  
Yuuri's scream was cut off as he started to cough, a deep ruby red liquid splattering on the floor. Richard reached down to stoke Yuuri's face. Richard yanked Yuuri up before speaking.  
"I will have you, You will be mine forever." Richard whispered into Yuuri's ear before dropping Yuuri on back. His scream had woken up the stirring Yurio, who started to cry interrupted Richard's next move. Richard turned sharply towards the crying toddler, moving swiftly towards Yurio he pulled out a sleek black pistol, his eyes glinting dangerously. Yuuri winced as he moved in his path to Yurio.  
"Stop." Yuuri yelled. "Just stop, you can do anything to me, whatever you want but you cannot harm him. Just don't hurt him." Yuuri begged, coughing more blood onto the floor. Richard grinned as if he had won the lottery. He laughed harshly before correcting his aim and pulling the trigger. Yuuri once more screamed aloud the sound echoing the room.  
  
Viktor swallowed, his breathing heavy as he stopped in front of the door, his hand hovering fearfully above the door handle as Viktor felt his throat dry out, he swallowed but it felt like he had swallowed needles. He blinked away tears as his eyes watered, the biting wind whipped at his uncovered face, his cheeks and the tips of his ears cherry red. Viktor stopped breathing, all sound stopped except for the loud drumming of his heart in his ears, a thumping that he felt throughout his body, pulsing with adrenaline. A loud resounding scream sent his hearing off in a high-pitched wail, the sound although having stopped echoed and bounced in his head hurting his ears, without thinking Viktor slammed open the door only to be met with the sight of utter horror, a dream he would wish, but a reality he would never remember in the woken realm.  
Viktor's face paled at the sight of a sleek gun pointed at Yuuri, his face a frozen picture of fear. Viktor moved before he thought and before he knew it he was tackling the ghost of a man to the floor, their bodies hitting cold hard concrete and jarring both Viktor and the sickly man beneath him. Viktor grit his teeth as the wispy man grappled with him for the gun. Viktor felt his pulse quicken and grit his teeth, blue eyes wide and ferocious as his face turned into a sneer something inhuman to match his foe, something to match the inhuman amount of rage he felt at seeing this man point a gun at a weak and sickly looking Yuuri. Viktor and the bug eyed man grappled on the floor, only their grunts and huffs accompanying Viktor's blood gushing loudly through veins as adrenaline pumped and egged him on; to be vicious, to be victorious. Viktor huffed and groaned feeling his joints and bones creak at the onslaught of power and resistance met against his own strength. Before he knew it Viktor was on the floor on his back, the cold concrete seeping through his cloths. The man put his face close to Viktor and Viktor turned his head slightly from the smell, silver locks splayed wildly around his head as his chest heaved at the weight pushing against him, eyes a ice cold fury. The man let out a hacking cough.  
  
"Sooo cute, the big strong boyfriend comes in to save the day and take the damsel in distress back. Oh, how I tremble!" The man laughs again, mocking joyfully, eyes with madness in flames. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're not going to have your 'happy ending' I'll make sure of that" The man brings his grotesque face closer to Viktor's and gives a toothy grin, his teeth like worn grave stones and breath like rancid flesh.   
"You're all going to die and I'm going to make you watch me hurt your little Yuuri" The man laughed short and mad, his mouth an open wound. Viktor saw red and with his right hand went to grab the gun the man had hold of loosely as he mocked and taunted. The two men grappled for it once again before a final bang went off.  
  
Yuuri flinched pushing Yurio away quickly as the gunshot rang out, except Yuuri felt no added pain. He didn't feel any impact from a bullet. Yuuri saw a flash of movement a figure running towards Richard and knocking him to the ground. He could hear a fight commence. Yuuri winced trying to move but managed to somewhat quickly grab Yurio placing him away from the fight. Wrapping his arms around the terrified boy, hiding him in his arms. Yuuri couldn't help but whimper in pain as Yurio wrapped his tightly around him. Richard started talking, the words shocking him...boyfriend...death...Viktor - Yuuri turned around to face the fight seeing Viktor fall backwards as the gun shot rang out.  
  
Viktor felt the bite of the bullet tear though his side, warm sticky blood soaking through his shirt. Viktor staggered, but stayed standing. He wasn't going to die like this, not in front of his Yuuri and his sweet little Yurio. Viktor gritted his teeth, he could taste blood. He spat out a mouthful of blood before wiping his mouth on his coat sleeve. He was going to win, he had done the impossible and he would do it again. Viktor grunted and icy eyes met the bulging eyes of the man. Viktor yelled and ran at the man his right hand forming a fist and the crunch of bone giving away and the tear of flesh let Viktor know that he had hit home. Black dots like waltzing couples floated across his vision, but like a terrier he was relentless. His vision swam and his breath was laboured and quick. He went to deliver another punch but felt hands grip him around the waist and a hand on his bloodied fist, now more of a bloodied bruise then a hand. Yuuri had grabbed Viktors hand stopping him from pounding on Richard more. His whole body hurt but he couldn't let Viktor keep pounding on Richard, he couldn't let Viktor become a killer. Yuuri watched as Viktor's breathing slowed and became more relaxed.  
  
Yuuri turned Viktor to face him, still holding his hand. As much as it hurt for him to move Yuuri didn't care as long as the man he loved didn't become a killer. He legs felt weak beneath him so he lowered both himself and Viktor to the ground. Yurio ran over to them wrapping his little arms around their waists. Pulling Viktor close Yuuri could feel the blood from Viktors wounds or maybe it was from his own wounds. He couldn't really tell but what he knew was what the edges of his vision going black meant. he had experienced it enough with his panic attacks. Yuuri's eyes started to feel heavy but he knew he couldnt pass out just yet. Only he wasn't the only one whose eyes were closing and opening slowly. Mumbling his mouth close to Viktor's ear.  
"Vitya, Vitya please. Don't leave me."  
  
Shouts of police and dogs barking could be heard as the door was wrenched open. There were multiple footsteps around them as Yuuri felt arms separate him, Viktor and Yurio. Someone helped him stand up, but the pain made him yell out. Collapsing to the ground coughing up more blood as the darkness overtook his mind. In the back of his mind he could hear Yurio shouting for him to wake up.  
  
Yurio's green eyes widened in fear, His Papa and Yuuri had fainted and strange men had taken them away, but a woman with pity playing at the corner of her eyes stooped down to his level, her mouth moved but Yurio didn't hear, he was hyper-focused on the disappearing figures of his Papa and Yuuri. Their bodies slowly disappearing into the open maws of waiting hands grabbing down on them. Yurio felt panic swell and coil in the bottom of his heart. Yurio's small hands reached out, his normally sower expression melting, cheeks red, nose running, tears streaming. Yurio had never felt this scared, all he wanted was his Papa to hold him tight and tell him it would be alright, like he would do when terrors that chased him to consciousness, left him trembling and breaths coming in shudders, but he was disappearing, his body being swallowed head first down the gullet of the gaping dark hole.  
  
He wanted his Papa, he wanted Yuuri, he didn't want this strange woman who kept telling him like a mantra that it would be alright, because it wouldn't be. His Papa and Yuuri had disappeared now and the loud grumbling could be heard as they were carried away. The woman put a hand on Yurio's shoulder, but Yurio saw clawed reaching hands and flinched back, he didn't know her, she wasn't his Papa or Yuuri. She wasn't safe. Yurio went to run after the trembling silhouettes in the sweeping dark, flurries of white a disturbance, a needle like reminder that this wasn't like Yurio's dreams and he wouldn't wake up from this. The woman easily caught up and picked Yurio up. Yurio's tiny arms and legs flailed wildly, a scared animal trying to escape, but the woman, relentless held on and dragged a trembling Yurio into a car.  
  
Yurio whimpered and scooted as far as he could away from her, child lock preventing him from unlocking the car and trying to run. The woman spoke in a calm hushed tone, an enchantress speaking soothing lies, a snake hypnotizing a lost child. Yurio stared wide eyed, wary of deception, of truth that could lie in her lies. Yurio gulped air greedily as he tried to listen, to pick it out. Hospital. Carer? Relatives? Yurio sat motionless, eyes still wide and tears trickling down reddened cheeks. He looked outside the widow away from the stranger as he watched a morose dance of dying dancers flitter and flip away and down his chilled window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuri shifted, feeling a slight jolt of pain run through him. Blinking slowly his senses returned, he could smell the antiseptic but that wasn't what concerned him. What worried Yuuri was that over the beeping he could hear sobbing, and he knew who it was. Ignoring the light hurting his eyes he opened them fully. Moaning in pain he moved to sit up in the hospital bed. His suspicions were correct, Yurio was crying his eyes out as the social worker tried to remove him from the room. His voice shaky Yuuri spoke up quickly.  
"W-What are you doing?" The social workers eyes shot up from trying to pull yurio from the room landing on him. Yuuri's voice made yurio look up as well upon seeing him awake Yurio twisted from the social worker and ran to him, jumping on the bed. Yuuri winced slightly as Yurio hugged him tightly, for a four year old Yuuri surmised that Yurio was strong. However he didn't care about the pain because he currently held the child unharmed and safe. Yuuri felt Yurio relax and stop crying swiftly falling asleep in the older man's arms.  
  
Yuuri couldn't help but smile at Yurio, gently running his hand over his back soothing him even in his sleep. reassuring the young boy he wasn't going to disappear. Now that Yurio was settled Yuuri looked back up at the women who seemingly couldn't believe that Yuuri had managed to calm the screaming tantrum throwing child so quickly.  
"Would you please answer my question, What the hell did you think you were doing trying to manhandle a clearly distraught child? The women closed her open mouth and scowled at him. "That sir is none of your business, this is a state affair regarding the guardianship of the boy. Now if you would be so kind as to hand it over to me so I can take him to the temporary foster home it will be staying at for the foreseeable future." At this Yuuri tensed, this woman wouldn't even call Yurio by his name, was calling him an it.  
  
Yuuri was fuming but knew he had to remain calm for Yurio's sake.  
"That won't be necessary, I am his caretaker while Viktor is at work. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor trusts me explicitly with his son, whose name by the way is Yurio not it. So, your services are no longer required, I will be looking after Yurio until Viktor is healthy enough to take care of him." The womens scowl only got stronger.  
"I am quite aware of his name Mr katsuki but unless you were to take fully custody of him then he must be taken tonight to the home." Yuuri smiled, he knew how the system worked, he knew that he would have to take custody but didn't mind.  
" Of course, you get me the papers and I will sign them right now. I will not let Viktor's son go to one of the abominations you call a home." The women grumbled but left the room to make some phone calls, it was half an hour later when she returned with the papers, which were signed in five. Yuuri smiled as she left the room for good this time and pulled Yurio closer. The small boy curled up to Yuuri even more and Yuuri loved it. The feeling of knowing the other was safe went both ways for Yuuri and Yurio. Yuuri revelled in the feeling of comfort just waiting for Viktor to get out of surgery so that they knew he was safe as well.


	15. Of Night terrors and sorrow; a hole that can't be filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw jeez better find tha' happy place ev'rybody is talkin' 'bout- Yoru

Viktor didn't know where he was, all that he knew was that he was, that it was, that the darkness swallowing him like a vast and deep frozen lake was. And this cold darkness, was colder in mind then actual feeling. Was this death? Was he dead? Had he failed and left behind Yuuri and Yurio, this darkness now enveloping him like a mournful blanket. He wanted to shout to move - I'm not dead! Don't give up! - but he stayed still his mouth motionless, his face expressionless, but what came to him again was how did he know this? The darkness was swallowing him and slowly he could no longer feel where he ended and the darkness started. An all-consuming world, crumbling away at his light. He was scared. He wanted to wake up, but maybe... just maybe just this once he could give in.  
  
Yuuri sat awake Yurio cuddled to his side asleep, tomorrow he would be taking Yurio home to Viktor's well their apartment. But for tonight he wanted to just be close to Viktor who still hadn't woken up. Yuuri picked up Yurio gently and gently lay down next to Viktor. He placed Yurio between them before cuddling up Viktor, falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuri stood up from the hospital bed, 10 days had passed of Yuuri looking after Yurio in the hospital but now it was time to go home. Yuuri turned picking up Yurio wincing slightly but ignoring the pain. The doctor walked in announcing that Yuuri was all ready to leave once he had signed a few papers before turning to Viktor who was still hadn't woken up after the surgery. Yuuri signed the papers quickly, shifting a sleeping Yurio on his hip he picked up his bag to set off. He stopped at the door looking at Viktor's sleeping form, Viktor looked so peaceful, so alive and yet the doctors were worried. They had increased the amount of times he got checked every day. They were waiting for a change in his condition, a flicker of movement, anything to show him waking up. Yuuri sighed, wanting to never leave Viktor's side, but Yurio couldn't stay in here any longer and Yuuri had to go back to work. Life even after ten days was moving on but Viktor was stuck. Viktor who Yuuri thought would be right next to him was someplace he couldn't reach no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
It was lunchtime by the time Yuuri got back to the apartment, the door was destroyed but it was the scene before him that brought tears to his eyes. The place was a mess blood on the floor, the table broken. He placed Yurio in the kitchen while he made some food to preoccupy him. Yuuri had spent the morning tiring Yurio out, taking him to the park so he could put him down for a nap and sort the place out when they returned. After Yurio ate that was exactly what Yuuri did, he put Yurio down for a nap then called someone to fix the door. While waiting for the door man to arrive, Yuuri started to clean. After thirty minutes Yuuri had piled only half of the broken wood in the corner. It was taking longer than he thought it would, and soon the handyman had arrived. The man worked quickly and within two hours the door was fixed, the man payed and was on his way. Phichit had visited for a moment so he could collect a key for the new lock before heading back to the studio, Yuuri wished he could have stayed but didn't ask, Phichit didn't know him and probably blamed him for Viktor being in the position he was in.  
  
So Yuuri made tea and took it to Yurio's room waking him up before playing with him till the already tired 4-year-old fell asleep again. Yuuri sighed at least Yurio could still sleep. It was evening when Yuuri left the room and before he went to carry on cleaning he grabbed Viktors favorite jumper put it on and got to work. Hours later and the wood had all been placed into the corner, Yuuri sat scrubbing the dried blood off the floor, his dried blood. Tears formed quick and fast, falling down his face in tracks as he kept scrubbing, he was so focused on cleaning and trying to not wake Yurio with his sobs that he didn't hear the door open. Yuuri felt a hand touch his shoulder and spun round to see Phitchit standing there. Without saying a word Phitchit pulled Yuuri into a hug and sat down Yuuri clinging to his chest, breaking down.  
  
Phitchit didn't say anything just held Yuuri tighter knowing that the one person who had truly captured Viktors heart needed to break down. He had spoken to the doctors and knew that Yuuri hadn't had a chance to cry or break down because he needed to be strong for Yurio. So, he just sat there not speaking knowing that when Yuuri was a little calmer he hopefully would have figured out what to say. To show Yuuri that he didn't blame him, that everything would be okay. Phichit didn't know how long they sat there but after a while Yuuri's sobbing stopped and his breathing evened out. Knowing he was asleep Phitchit picked him up and moved him to Viktor's room, placing him on the bed and tucking him in. Once Yuuri was in bed Phitchit headed to the lounge and started cleaning himself. Hoping it would make a difference to Yuuri.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yurio looked down at the calm grey face of his father, a sharp, piercing, cold sound the only thing that penetrated the white room, walls reflective and emotionless, a reflection to their patient. Yurio stood on tip toes, curious eyes stare at the blank face, no smile, no laugh, no... no anything. Yurio wanted his Papa to wake up. A long drawn out wailing beep startled Yurio and he watched as the once calm Viktor's body convulsed violently, jolting and twisting, his face torn and in pain, mouth open and no sound coming out, the white walls seemed to mock him as no figures in white or blue broke the blurred background, just a figure stood alone in the background face a dark mass as if it had been taken away, the figure sat up with jolting movements, coming ever closer to where Viktor was withering Yurio's green eyes glittered and widened in fear as bony appendages like that of granald tree branches meant to be hands reached out steadily, with a determination and purpose that came clearer to Yurio as Viktor's convulses became more body wracking as the figure moved to touch him, to take him away.  
  
Yurio looked around. Where could Yuuri be? Why wasn't he here? Yuri's eye watered as he looked back the figure now looming over the twisting and snapping figure of his father, a gurgling sound like laughter shook the foundations and plaster fell from the ceiling. Yurio shouted out and grabbed at the dark figure coated in the darkness of night. The room stopped shaking and the figure paused, Yurio's Papa stopped moving. Yurio swallowed as the only thing he could hear was the roar of his thumping heart in his chest, he held his breath as the figures head snapped towards him a sickening crack as ruby red eyes glowed from the darkened face, two burning red eyes stared him down.  
  
Yurio awoke a scream caught in his throat, blond hair mussed, green eyes wide as he stared into the familiar darkness of his room, but red eyes haunted him still in his consciousness and he whimpered. Yurio held on for dear life to his toy Tiger something his Papa had gotten him for his third birthday. Cautious toes peaked from silken covers as Yurio placed his feet on the floor wary of monsters that could grab or bite at his uncovered feet, Yurio swallowed and made a dash for his door throwing it open to find more darkness and in the darkness familiarly took over again and he made his way to his Papa's room as even if Yuuri wasn't there the scent of his Papa would be like he was here and hugging him, brushing sweaty locks back and kissing his forehead as he rumbled that it would be all right. Yurio opened the door and saw a lump in the covers. Yurio's tense little shoulders relaxed a little, maybe it was all a dream and that was his Pappy back. Taken with a sudden hope Yurio bounced over and saw black hair splayed on a white pillow, swallowing down the sliver of disappointment and tried to wake Yuuri up, small hands shaking slightly as he climbed the mountain of a bed and started to shake a slumbering Yuuri.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'M sorry (no 'm not really XD)


	16. A thousand goodbyes would never be enough

A thousand flashing lights like dying stars blinked to life and just as sudden disappeared, only to be taken over by more desperate blinking lights, Yuuri blinked his eyes, the after flash like looking at the sun, the glare a fading colour on the dark back drop of closed eye lids. Yuuri hugged Yurio closer pulling his cat ear hoodie to cover his face, he remembered how Viktor felt about the press knowing about him and Yurio. Speakers were shoved roughly and without care in Yuuri's direction and he looked at Phichit for help, his steady gaze one of the only things that kept him from turning tail and fleeing, Yurio still in arms. Yuuri gulped at looked at the foreboding building, all clean and crisp lines, dark figures and flashing stars the only thing that gathered within sights. Yuuri trudged forward clutching Yurio close to himself as he waded through the sea of reporters only worried about a scoop.  
  
As he walked through a small stout man looked up and smiled with gravestone like teeth as he fired rapid questions at him like a war machine, one of them captured his attention:  
"Are you Viktor Nikiforov's new play thing?" Yuuri's breath caught in his throat and he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he shrugged the man of and tried to continue forward, but the short man parted the carousel sea like Moses and waded after him. Phichit wasn't far behind and placed a hand on the small of Yuuri's back as he leaned in close and whispered that he would deal with this after all it was an important day, for all of them. Yuuri smiled tightly as if he were a rubber band stretched too far, before turning back and walking straight to the desk and signing them in before marching solemnly up to the cold room of Viktor's, leaving Phichit to calm down the circus outside.  
  
It was meant to be a happy and relaxing day not a frustrating and distressing. Yuuri looked down at Yurio in his arms who was clutching onto his coat jacket. Yurio had demanded that he wore his tiger onesie with the hood up, which Yuuri was glad for as it meant any pictures taken wouldn't show Yurio's face. Viktor never wanted Yurio to have to deal with those vultures and Yuuri wasn't going to let the get near him now that Viktor was hurt. Walking over to the bed Yuuri sat down on the side, smiling softly as Yurio instantly let go of him to lie down on Viktor's chest. Yurio placed his head directly over Viktor's heartbeat and relaxed listening to it. Yuuri looked at Viktor's face, subconsciously grabbing his hand and rubbing the back of his hand.  
  
"Hey, Vitya. I miss you so much, I need you. Yurio needs you. I love you so much Vitya. I hope you wake up soon so I can tell exactly how much you mean to me." Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Viktor's cheek. Sitting back up tears fell down Yuuri's face, blinking away the tears Yuuri felt small hands wiping his cheeks and then wrapping around his neck. < br />  
"Daddy, will papa wake up soon?" Yuuri laughed and smiled at Yurio's words.  
  
"Of course he will, papa is going to wake up real soon. He just needs some more rest, because he is super tired." Yuuri leaned down and kissed Yurio on the forehead before letting him lie back down on Viktor's chest. Yuuri jumped when Phichit spoke behind him.  
  
"You're amazing with him Yuuri, Viktor will be glad you were the one to look after Yurio. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about outside, that guy was just a pompous jackass. Didn't know what he was talking about. I'll be off now, just keep your head up Yuuri. He'll get better soon." Yuuri just nodded at him before turning back to Yurio and Viktor. Even if Viktor wasn't awake they would be celebrating Yurio's birthday together as a family.  
  
\----  
  
Yuuri smiles through watery eyes, water like crystals hugged long dark lashes as he looked up at Phichit. He swallowed through his dry mouth, his throat like sandpaper. Yuuri looked through blurry eyes around him seeing the pristine walls and white sheets that gave Viktor not that of a glowing feeling but more of an ashen look as if he was just mere ash from a fire that burned as bright as the sun. Yuuri swallowed once again; he thought to the future to where he'd have to tell Yurio that his father wouldn't be coming home, telling him why they were putting his father into the cold ground where worms would feed as time would rot away his soft skin and time would take away silver locks and icy eyes. An Icy grip took hold of Yuuri and he swallowed thickly as he pulled Yurio closer.  
  
"Would you like me to leave so you have a moment alone?" Phichit asked gently, a warm grounding hand rested tenderly as it gave a small squeeze bringing Yuuri back from his brink of spiraling despair. Yuuri nodded, but stayed quiet, afraid that he would start crying if he spoke. Phichit left the soft click of the door the only indication of him leaving Yuuri sighed and looked at Viktor, his hand coming up to cup soft cheeks still warm with Life. Yuuri swallowed, hoping he could swallow his tears as well as he spoke, voice choked with emotion as it came spilling out like a water fall.  
  
"Viktor... I want to wish you a happy Birthday, but I can't because... Because..." Yuuri trailed off his hand withdrawn as he looked at the blank face of Viktor. Yuuri clutched Yurio like a life line closer to him as if letting him go would be setting himself adrift in a lonesome ocean. Yuuri swallowed before continuing:  
"Because this is the last time I will... I'll ever get to feel your warmth. I don't know what I'll do Viktor please, please wake up! I- I don't want you to go, please open your eyes! Don't let them pull the plug! Don't let them take you away from me. Yuuri broke down, no longer able to speak. His eyes blurred with the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Through the pain emanating from his heart he held Yurio closer, nodding at the doctor about to pull the plug before hiding his face in Phichit's shoulder. Yurio squirmed in Yuuri's arms jumping onto the bed and clutching at Viktor's arm, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Yuuri wiped his eyes, moving away from the comfort provided by Phichit. He lifts Yurio's head from Viktor's chest, lowering himself to eye level. Yurio, I need you to let your daddy go. Its going to be okay sweetheart. Yuuri gently wrapped his arms around Yurio pulling him away from Viktor and hiding Yurio's face in his shoulder as the doctors press the buttons to turn off the machines holding Viktor to earth. As the sound of his heart beat grows weaker, Yuuri flinches feeling as with each passing second the world around him is cracking, breaking, smashing more and more around them.  



	17. A clean slate

Yuuri clung to Yurio pressing him closer to his chest as his heart broke, Yurio whimpered into Yuuri's shoulder not quite understanding but seeing Yuuri so upset made him want to cry too. Yuuri took a few calming breaths not that it helped much but he managed to speak again.  
  
"We are going to be alright, we can survive this. Your daddy loved you and he will always be watching over you. It's going to be okay, I love you so much Yurio." Yuuri made to move to the door but found himself stuck by Vikto'rs bed. He had already moved most of the things they would need from Viktor's apartment into his own. he couldn't possibly take Yurio back there, not after all the memories, he would however need to go back and collect a few things that had been left behind but they could live without them for a few days.  
  
The whole experience had been painful, so much so that even thinking of going back to the apartment made Yuuri want to curl up and cry. That was where everything went wrong, from the argument to the kidnapping. He couldn't bare to go back. The place was fully paid for by Viktor so if one-day Yurio wanted a place to live it would be open for him and despite the nightmares to begin with he was showing no sign of any residual trauma about what happened. Yuuri sighed, looking down at Viktor once more, his heart fluttering. Viktor looked like a sleeping angel, his stunning sliver hair that shimmered in the hospital lights was fanned around his head like a halo and his eyes were shut, hiding his beautiful ice blue eyes from view.  
  
Yuuri turned to Phichit who was watching him carefully, as he was made of the most delicate china.  
  
"Can you go to the car, I... I just need a moment." Yuuri's eyes were darker than usual looking as they were black rather than brown in that moment, tears clung to his eyelashes. Phichit nodded not wanting to leave Yuuri alone but not wanting to argue then left the room.  
  
Yuuri, ran a hand through Viktor's silver mane, still as soft as before. Tears fell swiftly and just numerous as they had moments ago, streaming down his face. Yuuri placed his hand over Viktor's laying his head next to Viktor's body. It hurt, it hurt so much. He couldn't bare it, but he had to stay strong for Yurio. When he had packed their stuff, he had placed multiple of Viktor's hoodies in his stuff. He wanted a piece of him to keep forever since he wouldn't be able to have him stay next to him.  
  
What he really wanted was to wake up next Viktor every morning and see those stunningly bright blue eyes along with that gorgeous smile directed straight at him. but that was a dream that now would never come true, because now Viktor was gone, he had left him alone. Yuuri broke even more his thoughts swirling with everything he had wished could have happened and the reality of the world. Yurio's small arms wrapped around his neck holding him tightly, seemingly unsure of what was happening but wanting to help. But Yuuri kept crying and kept on wishing things had been different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was empty, memories as fresh as scent flickered and left like candle light darkness as Viktor saw. He existed, but he didn't feel - he just was. And as he just was, his conscious still saw, still swam in the dark pools of his mind. He had to do something, he had to get back, but to who was another matter.  
  
Viktor heard it as faint as a lingering brush of lovers lips. A disembodied voice calling, crying, cracking - a voice calling his name. Viktor reached out his arm, his hand reaching, fingers clutching and wisps of memories fell - plummeted in a waterfall of need and urgency.  
  
His eyes opened to bright whiteness his icy blue eyes blinking in confusion. Sound was second to him as the white light lost its blinding sharpness and the beeping a second heartless complement to harsh chocking sobs. Viktor licked his chapped lips and looked over at the sobbing boy- whose body jolted with each heave of his sobs. Viktor's mouth moves in the process, but only scratchy words leave, words that don't reach.  
  
Viktor has a sudden fear that its all fake, that his mind has played a trick on him. The heart rate monitor picks up speed a heavy high pitch to go with gravely gasps. Wide brown eye turned towards him and Viktor found himself pulled towards them, like black holes they dragged him in, but the sudden weight of the young blond boy pushed against his shoulder and a dull pain went through his body and left the tips of his fingers tingling.  
  
Viktor sat up and held his free arm timidly on the young boy's back. The boy sobbed clutching his hospital gown muttering 'Papa'. The breath caught in Viktor's throat as he looked down at the angelic face of the little boy. Who was he? He looked familiar, but a throbbing pain shot like a bullet through Viktor's head, he grabbed his head and rubbed it with the hand that had been on his head. Viktor breathed through his nose before he started paying attention to the man across from him.  
  
"Vik- Viktor, I didn't think you'd ever wake up again, I didn't know what I would do!" Fat tears rolled down rosy cheeks, but Viktor just sat and stared before he opened his mouth and Yuuri and Yurio's world came tumbling down like a house made from sticks in the breeze.  
  
"Who are you?"  



	18. (つಥ⌣ಥ)つ⊂(ಥ﹏ಥ⊂)

Oya oya oya~ wut up, tis I Yoru *waves tiredly* I canna believe it's been 18 chapters! 18!!! *flips table* (ノಥ,_｣ಥ)ノ彡┻━┻ Augh I canna believe it! XD But anywho now ta tell you all 'bout our next installment! Although, unfortuantly I'm not sure is we'll be postin' it on here but on AO3 as 'Borntoshipfireships' but heck whatta I know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But anywho here's a brief plot o' the book, and when I says brief i means it.  
  
Viktor has lost his memory *gasp oh noes! the next book which is titled: His mind silent; his hurt loud or it's The silence in my call, it's one o' those, but I canna remember whats we decided ons. Yuuri struggles, Yuri and Viktor's relationship is on the rocks as father forgets son, but join the more fuzzy and heart warming continuation o' Music heals the heart; Silence eats him away also now more tragic back stories. Yay! *raises hands in celebration*  
  
Tis I Yoru signing off~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, so this little exciting adventure has come to an end but like my co-writer says we aren't completely evil there will be a sequel published most likely on both wattpad and AO3 - just not instantly. We have more books in the works so keep your eyes out for them and the next book of this series. Don't forget to comment and vote for this book! I hope you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it! Again I'm so sorry for Yoru's author note writing, I can't stop her.  
  
Goodbye, Tenebris  
  
p.s if you want to request any oneshots or ships for oneshots just PM or comment here and we will try and write a little something!  
  
Yoru - Aye, but we do 'ave some rules about what we'd write!  
*whisperes* No-one canna stop meh.  
  
1\. Only oneshots! we are currently writings the second vol and a kagehina fic (AO3)  
2\. write who yous want to be seme(top) first and uke(bottom) last e.g Viktor x Yuuri  
3\. If ur request is not fulfilled then either I, Yoru or Tenebris will pop over a PM and tell you why  
4\. WE DO NOT WRITE RAPE!! The actually touchy one okay- thats a no way hosie! But if its somewhat like in this fic where it is hinted at then we wont be against writing it (i.e past tense)  
5\. Smut has like a 50/50 chance i.e not too sure about it mate (눈‸눈)  
6\. Although we have only been writing anime, if you a TV show one as long as one of knows the show we will be happy to write it.  
7\. Already mentioned ships but don't be afraid of a weird ship, message and we will try but if we can't we will message you the reason.  
8\. Please tell us a genre, as in angst or fluff or funny etc so we can do your idea how you really want it.  
9\. Also it may take sometime before yours is completed so please be patient with us.  
10\. This one isn't really about oneshots but feel free to message us about anything from criticism to compliments to just wanting to get to know us.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!!!!!! I'm one of the writers of the book and co-owner of the account. My name is Tenebris (Tenebris131), well not really but let's go with that. We write in parts for the characters so I usually write Yuuri's stuff and my co-writer writes for Viktor. We will be updating *fingers crossed* every Friday but if late always before Monday.
> 
> Just wanted to say that as much as we would love to we don't own Yuri!!! on Ice but this plotline and any OC we place in the story are ours. There will be triggers in this story so we will place warnings before the chapters start.
> 
> Peace Out!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! M' names Yoru (Insertsomethingwittyhere) and 'm the other co-author, yeah I know m' writtin's weird it's to help yah differentiate between us all. AN' YA CANNA STAHP ME AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 'M the one ya don't have to listen too, but I'll still put in some stuff, ya dig? Not very important though mind ya. But I digress. 
> 
> An' this twas me introducktion. eheheh. duck puns all 'round yo.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please comment and Vote on the chapters! We would love to hear your feedback!!
> 
> >3< we's a' waitin'~
> 
> P.S - Tenebris - I did try and stop Yoru but she's sneaky and stopping her becomes very tiring after a while.


End file.
